


Entity's Inheritance

by Lord_Demetrius_King



Series: Entity's Guardians [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alot of OC's, Dumbledore Bashing, Except GW-BW-CW-TWINS, F/M, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Demetrius_King/pseuds/Lord_Demetrius_King
Summary: Harry gets a strange dream where he meets a odd boy. Said boy tells him that he is going to have a special inheritance and along with the others they will uncover the truth on what started this mess called his life. UNDER EDITING





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, firstly I must thank everyone who is reading this  
> Secondly this is my first work so I might have made more than a few mistakes so if you spot them don't be afraid to point them out to me  
> And be brutally honest with me. Tell me what needs work, if it needs more details or if I simply redo it all.  
> Thank you  
> Enjoy

Chapter 1  
June 30, 1995

Harry’s POV

 

It’s been a month since Cedric was killed. Since Voldemort came out of the cauldron. Since I've last heard from Sirius, Remus, or Hermione or any of the Weasleys really.

 

_‘Some family they are’,_  I thought bitterly as I close the front door behind me.

 

I, Harry James Potter, never could catch a break. First it was the philosopher’s stone. Then it was the Chamber of Secrets and the whole heir of Slytherin fiasco. Then there was Sirius in third year, and though I liked the result of it, it was still a pretty crappy year for me. Then just eight months ago that damned goblet spit out my name only causing me more problems. _‘Though it did show me who my real friends are’_. Neville, Ginny, and the twins where the only ones to really stick to my side, they never thought I was lying, never taunted, never shunned, never wore those damn badges.

 

And where was Dumbledore in all this. NOWHERE!! He’s never helped, never stopped the bullying, always says he’ll make thing better when he does absolutely _nothing!_ It’s safe to say that I hold no respect for the man, nor does I trust him. Not to mention he always shrugs me off when I asks about staying anywhere but at the Dursleys.

 

Speaking of which, the Dursleys aren’t really making things any better. They seem to have made it their life’s mission to overwork me. The first week was somewhat normal, but the weeks after they seemed to have doubled his chore list. Some of the things they expect me to do are complete shit. ’ _I_   _mean really, they want me to polish they’re shoes and paint the entire house in one day!’._ Not to mention Uncle Vernon is getting more aggressive in his beatings.

 

Right now, I'm just tired and sore from the chores I've finished, all I want is sleep right now. _’Yess sleep. Sleep good’._ With that I headed to my room to the bed. I never really bothered to change since once my head hit the pillow I was out.

 

~•~

 

_I felt dirt. Dirt in between my toes along with fallen leaves and small twigs. I opened my eyes and saw that trees surrounding me. I was in a forest. The Forbidden Forest to be exact._ What the he-

 

_“Well we’re not really in the ‘Forbidden Forest’, as you call it, this is simply a dreamscape, your dreamscape actually.”_

 

_I nearly jumped when I heard the voice. I turned around slowly and warily to see a boy. He looked to be around my age, tall with_ _lightly tanned skin, black wavy hair that covered right eye a bit and curls at the end. Broad shoulders, though still a bit on the lean side, but the eyes. His eyes were a pure golden amber one would see in jewelry with a few hints of ruby-red around the pupil. They seemed to glow in the dim sunlight making them look more majestic. And well… all the more attractive. ‘_ Wait….where did that thought come from?’

 

_It seems my mind must've wandered off for awhile, as the boy was now mere inches from my face, “Hey, anyone in there?” He tilts his head to the side as he waved hand in front of my face_

 

_My mind snapped out of its daze, taking in the close proximity we were of each other. “Huh.. oh.. Oh sorry um.. uh my name is…” I stuttered, a blush creeped into my face. '_ Ugh! what the hell is wrong with m-!'

 

_The taller boy didn't seem to take notice my stutter, “I know who you are Harry”_

 

_I paused my internal rambling as I look up to state at him strangely, "Umm..."_

 

_The stranger seemed to have caught up to his own slip up, as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, "That sounded quite stalkerish didn't it."_

 

_"Yeah, a little bit.", I chuckled at his awkwardness._

 

_The boy seemed to regain his confidence as he cleared his throat, "Well its only fair if i introduce myself too. My name is Alexander Justin Emrys-Le Fey, though I prefer to go by Alex.”, the boy grinned as he bowed dramatically._

 

_‘_ Emrys and Le Fey sounds familiar where have I heard it?’, _I thought._

 

_As if reading my mind the boy said,“ Otherwise known as Merlin’s and Morgana Le Fey’s son.”_

 

_Silence… My eyes widened as I stated at him. '_ This is by far the strangest dream I've had.', I mused as I kept staring at a now shifting teen.

 

_The boy, Alex now, broke the silence, “Welp, this just happened..”_

 

_I stared at him ”How?”_

 

_“How what?”_

 

_“How, this!?”,waving my hands at his direction_

 

_“Ohh that”, Alex grinned unabashedly._ _“What do you know about inheritances Harry?”_

 

_“Aren’t they a power boost and I think they happen at 16 or 17.”, I answered, a bit confused by the sudden question._

 

_“ Well yes normally they do happen around 16 or 17 years but some inheritances are special and those inheritances come early. Like ours-“_

 

_“Ours?”_

 

_“Yes, you might have one of these inheritances but don’t worry we’ll –“_

 

_“There are others? “_

 

_“Yes now-“_

 

_“When-“_

 

_“Dammit will you let me finish!”, Alex shouted._

 

_Taken aback, I gave a quick nod._

 

_“Okay", Alex took in a deep breath before he continued, "As I was saying, this inheritance is not a particularly common one because the magical boost your getting comes from a powerful entity. For example Magic, Life, and Chaos.”_

 

_“Wait,wait,wait so let me get this straight.”, I cut in, choosing to ignore the glare shot at me, "You expect me to believe that not only am I getting a powerful inheritance but that I’ll also be getting it from a powerful ‘entity’. Do you not know how unreal this situation sounds right now!”_

 

_“Yeah I could see why that would be hard to wrap your mind around.”, Alex grinned._

 

_“You think”, I sighed as I silently prayed for this all to be a crazy dream, and asked,” If you’re Merlin’s and Morgana’s son, how come you still look so young?”_

 

_Alex’s grin faltered a bit at the question, ”Well never said everything was perfect.”_

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“Immortality”, Alex stated with a strain in his voice, ”When you receive these powers you also gain an immunity to the other entities power. You cannot be harmed by magic, nor time, nor death, nor life, and while you could create your own chaos, chaos cannot to harm you. Along with that, you can't star a family as everything in you stays frozen in a way.”_

 

_“Oh..”, understanding that living forever could get depressing, especially alone._

 

_“Yeah”_

 

_There was an awkward silence that surrounded us as we stood there. Though something piped into my mind, “Don’t people get suspicious of a 15 year old boy that doesn’t age?”_

 

_Alex looked up at him, “Oh we age”, he answered, ”we simply stop at 21 then we de-age back to 12 and apparate to a new location.”_

 

_“Why do you stop at 21? Why de-age to 12? And why apparate to a new location?”, I knew I started to sample a bit, bit I was still curious._

 

_Alex didn't seem to mind as small grin started growing on his lips. “To answer your first question we stop at 21 because I died at 21, and since I was the first with this type of inheritance, I was like their prototype so to speak and what ever happened to me physically the others follow.”_

 

_“As for the 12 thing, Lady Magic says that that’s when wizards start to get all those power boost so it would look less suspicious that way. Though, I personally believe that she enjoys seeing us suffer through puberty again.”, he grimaced at the end, and I couldn't help but feel pity for him._

 

_“And ~~~~the apparating to a new location is more for us to start from scratch and start a new identity and life.”_

 

_I nodded and asked, “You said there were others”_

 

_“Huh..oh..Oh yeah um well there’s me I’m magic, the others would be Damian Lock who’s Chaos, the prankster in our group. But hey, I kinda expected as much. Then there’s Izel, who’s Life, she’s normally clam in most situations but don’t let that smile fool you she could be quite vicious when she wants to be.” Alex said with a grin._

 

_I nodded along as I made a mental note of it all, “Is that it?”_

 

_“Well no.", Alex conjured chairs for them to sit in, "There are two others, one is kinda in the same predicament as yourself but the other well... he’s kind of an ass so we don’t really associate with him. In fact I don’t think he knows we even exist.”, the brunette shrugged._

 

_“When will I meet them?”_

 

_“The asshole hopefully never. The other newbie, probably the same time we meet physically. As for my friends most likely in the next dream.”_

 

_I nod, only one last question, “Who’ll be my entity?_

 

_Alex shrugged, “Can’t really say you’ll just have to wait kid.”_

 

_“Okay”_

 

_I jumped as a loud ringing noise passed through the forest._

 

_“It’s almost time”, Alex muttered,” Listen Harry there are some things I have to warn you about the upcoming inheritance. Firstly off it’ll happen the day before your birthday. Secondly, the pain of the process will be excruciating, you’ll never feel anything like it, and that’s because your body can’t contain that much power so that body will have to die-“_

 

_My eyes widened dramatically as I hugged myself, “What!”_

 

_"Okay okay, calm down and tet me finish, sheesh.", He rolled his eyes, "Anyway that body will have to die in order for a new one to form. The new body might have a few changes, but it’ll be capable of withholding your power.”_

 

_The ringing got louder_

 

_“Welp that will be my cue, it was nice meeting you Harry.” Alex’s form started to mist over a bit._

 

_“Wait!”, I exclaimed, "How will I find you?”_

 

_“Don’t worry about it. We’ll find you.”, Alex said, sporting a mysterious smile._

 

_Before I could ask what he meant by that, there was a sudden flash and he was gone…_

  
~•~

 

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. ’ _Wonder what he’ll do to find me’_ , I wondered. ’ _Oh well at least there’s something to look forward to_ ’. Since I haven't heard someone shout at me I figured he had a few more min-"BOY!!!", my uncles voice bellowed from downstairs.

 

' _Of course'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
July 21, 1995

 Harry’s POV 

 

It's been exactly 2 weeks and I haven't had another dream about Alex again. ‘ _Maybe that’s all it is… a dream.’_

 

At the moment, you couldn't really blame me forgetting about the entire thing, honestly. Vernon has become more ruthless in his beatings. At first, it was just the belt to the back, nothing really drastic, _'In my opinion at least'_ to dragging a lit cigar over my arm, and now to carving words to my back, so really it was quite easy to forget through the pain.

 

FREAK

 

The word of the month... it's funny how this one word could always get to me, and now... it's written all over my back.

 

I rubbed at my eyes tiredly, I didnt cry,  _never cry,_ something I've learned a long time ago. Because if I cry, I show weakness, and weakness meant power to those around me. And really, what good has crying done to anyone, it certainly didn't help me. As I layed down, I allow my drowsiness to numb the pain of my back and drift me from all reality for the night...

 

~•~

 

 _I opened my eyes and was hit with the slight sense of nostalgia at my surroundings. I was back at the forest. I half expected for Alex to appear beside me but that wasn't the case. No, instead I faced the backs of two people, a girl and a boy. The boy was obviously not Alex, seeing as he had a more buff look to his shoulders. I was about to call for their attention, until I realized the state my body was in, scars from earlier seem to still pop out in this plain, '_ Crap crap crapcrapcrap...' _My mind was racing for a way to out of this. My one solution; putting some distance between me and them._ 'Maybe they won't notice it if they can't--"

 

 

_SNAP_

 

‘Shit’. _I froze on the spot in terror as the two slowly turned to face me_

 

_“By the gods!”, the girl’s- Izel, i mentally corrected- eyes widened and as she was about to speak, though, once she caught sight of my expression, she faltered. By the way her face scrunched up, she seemed to be a having an internal struggle before sighing and motioning me over, ”Sit. Let me tend to your wounds.”_

 

_“I’m fi-“_

 

_“Kid just let her do her thing, trust me you don’t want to argue with her.”, the boy, Damian I guessed, raised an eyebrow at me._

 

_I was about to retort but Izel beat me to it, “Either you comply or I’ll make you comply.”, she threatened, “ Now, **sit**."_

 

_I scowled, but did as told, not really wanting to anger the girl kneeling beside me._

 

_We stayed in silence as the girl placed a hand on my side and started to pulse her magic around me. During that time I got to observe Izel. She had cream toned skin, pink full lips, slightly wavy, dirty blond hair that reached down to her waist, high cheek bones, and was wearing a dress that were showing off her curves quite nicely. She looked stunning. Like a real goddess, though in a way, they all slightly were._

 

_Once done with my observation of the boy in front of me, Damian, was leaning against a tree, looking around with the slightest hint of curiosity. He looked a fair bit taller than Alex and much more broader too, he was a tone or two darker and his features showed him to be of Asian-descent, sharp aristocratic face. He punk-rock appearance, with his leather jacket, ear and lip piercings, and couple locks of aquamarine blue hair._

 

_Apparently Alex wasn’t the only one with oddly beautiful eyes. Izel had white eyes with a couple flecs of gray and black making them look like diamonds. And he really couldn’t compare Damian’s eyes to anything, his main color was light blue but as you get near the pupil it shifts and changes to a mixture of bright extravagant colors like pinks, greens, violets, and reds._

 

_I didn’t realize how long I've been staring until Damian said, “Are you done checking me out kid?”, his tone was mostly nonchalant, though i did hear the slightest bit if amusement in his voice._

 

_“Huh-no! I didn’t me- I mean I wasn’t-“, Izel huffed silently beside me, shaking her head as she looked up to us._

 

_“Don’t listen to him, he likes making people uncomfortable.”_

 

_“I don’t like making people uncomfortable,”, Damian stated, slow grin forming at his lips, ”I love it. It’s my life’s work.”, the grin oddly resembled that of the Weasley Twins, which instantly made my body relax with ease._

 

_Izel still gave him an unimpressed look until she turned her attention back to me, ”Well let me introduce myself, I’m Izel that idiot over there is Damian. But Alex probably already informed you about us.”_

 

_I nodded._

 

_“Good then, may you please inform me to what he’s already told you?” she asked._

 

_And I did._

 

_Once I was finished, Izel looked thoughtful as she nodded along with the information, ”Okay so he covered the important details, now we are here so we could answer any follow up questions you didn’t get to ask before.”_

 

_Harry thought it over, but eventually asked, ”Why do you all hate the other entity person.”_

 

_“The one that doesn’t know of our existence?”_

 

_I nodded as a response._

 

_“Well that entity is called Fate, and she could be…”_

 

_“She’s a bitch kid.”, Damian cut in, only to be glared at by Izel, ”What, you know it’s true.”_

 

_My curiosity spiked up as I look at him intently, “How?”_

 

_“She’s screwed our entities over big-time”, Damian answered,” she’s caused unnecessary deaths, she kept the wrong people alive, she has disrupted the flow of time more than once, she has given power to the wrong people, she has caused more trouble than me. AND I’M CHAOS!!!”_

 

_“Not to mention that her guardian is the one who started the last two Wizarding Wars in Europe.”, Izel added. Though she seemed as surprised at Damian’s outburst._

 

_“She abuses her power for her own personal entertainment. Yes she finds what she does entertaining, that’s why the others haven’t told her about our existence. They fear that she would use us for her own personal gain. And as for her guardian… the man is only after power so if he knew of our existence he’ll either want us as his puppets or feel threatened and want us killed and since he has power over your Wizarding Britain he could actually make that happen. He is a manipulative bastard so he always finds a way out of his punishments and uses other people to do his bidding...”, Damian continued to on mumbling under his breath, looking agitated_

 

 _I stayed quiet through the whole. Pondering as to who this_ guar-‘Wait…’

 

_“Guardian?”_

 

_Izel perked up at the change of subject, “Oh yeah that’s what we’re called after our inheritance ‘Guardians’”_

 

_“Okay…. How come you don’t have a last name? I mean Damian has a last name, Alex has a last name, but I haven’t heard yours.”_

 

_Izel smiled at that and answered, ”Where I came from we didn’t do last names, well at least my family didn’t. They were slaves so they didn’t have any that I’ve known of.”_

 

 _“And where did you come from, if you don't mind me asking.”,_ _._

 

_“I came from the Aztec Empire,”, she stated, “or what is now Mexico.”_

 

'Interresting', “And _you?”, he nodded toward Damian, who now looked less hostile as he did moments before._

 

_“I’m from Yuan”, he grinned,” or what is China today.”, he yawned,” Okay Izel I think you could handle it from here I’ll go see if Alex needs any help. See ya later”, as his form started to fade away he turned to look me straight in the eye, ”Oh and kid, welcome to our strange, dysfunctional, slightly insane family!”, and with that he disappeared in a swirling cloud of blue smoke._

 

_Izel chuckled at his antics, ”Ladies and gentlemen my husband.”, gesturing to the place Damian was in._

 

_I had to ask, ”Husband?”_

 

_“Ah yes, I know, hard to believe right.”, she said airily, ”We all have soul mates given to us by Lady Magic, even muggles or no-majs, whatever the hell you call them, but after this inheritance it gives you a hint as to who it is through a tattoo." She smiled fondly at nothing in particular, seeming caught up in a memory, "Mine is of a sword and gun with a shield behind them. Though I didn’t know what it was at the time.”_

 

_“And his?”_

 

_Her smile widened, ”His is a rose with black and white petals floating in the water.”_

 

_“What about Alex?”_

 

_Izel looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered, ”I don't think he's ever showed us actually…he’s never really said much about his mate. Simply that he knew who they were and that they weren’t born yet or something.”_

 

_“Oh”_

 

_Silence_

 

_“How come you didn’t say anything?”_

 

_“About?”_

 

_“About, this”, referring to his scarred back._

 

_“Would you have said anything if I’d asked”, i said nothings, ”well there you go.”_

 

_“Usually people ask.”_

 

_“Well we’re not those kind of people.”, seeing his confused look Izel explained, ”Listen we all have things that we'd rather keep in the past, some are darker than others and it takes time for someone to have enough trust in you to tell you all of them… out of all the things Alex has taught us in the beginning, the number one thing he talked about the most was gaining trust.“_

 

_My hands were shaking in nerves, “Do you think he knows.”_

 

_“Oh I’m pretty sure he knows.", she said firmly. "Maybe not the extent of it, but he knows. He’s simply waiting for you to come to him.”_

 

_She stayed silent as my hands clenched and unclenched, before she spoke again in a much more soothing voice, “You know he wouldn’t think of you any less because of this right.”_

 

_I didn’t answer, she wasn't expecting one._

 

_There was a ringing noise, signaling the time they had left._

 

 _“Our_ _time is nearly over, it seems.”_

 

_I nodded, “I guess so”_

 

_“ You know, if you need anyone to talk to I’m always there if you need me.”, Izel said softly._

 

_“Thanks…I’d like that.”, I smiled, she smiled back and the ringing got louder._

 

 _As Izel started to mist away she said one last thing, ”Hey, before I forget I must repeat what Damian said._ _Welcome to our strange, dysfunctional, slightly insane family!”, she grinned._

 

_I returned the grin and with a bright flash they were gone…._

 

~•~

 

I woke up with in a much better mood that morning, and followed through most of the day. The words _‘Welcome_ _to_   _our strange, dysfunctional, slightly insane family!’_ played through my mind over and over and I smi-

 

_‘Wait...slightly insane?’_

 

_'What did they mean by that...'_

 

Oh well, I'll see what they meant by that sooner or later.

 

As I went downstairs I felt total dread, I looked at the clock in the hall and saw it was late, his uncle's face an angry red with a belt in hand. _’ Great, just great'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't really put much for Damian I know but don't worry he'll have those moment with Harry just not yet. But as you could see he and Izel are gonna be very close in future chapters. And I'll also add some more of their back stories in future chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> As for when the next chapter will come out. Since I have school for most of the week I'll most likely be posting on weekends, but if I finish earlier than that then I'll post.
> 
> Don't forget give me some feedback and be honest if I made a mistake.
> 
> Thank you!!
> 
>  
> 
> And here's a little extra info on the places I named here:
> 
>  **The Aztec Empire** : or the Triple Alliance, began as an alliance of three Nahua "altepetl" city-states: Mexico-Tenochtitlan, Texcoco, and Tlacopan. These three city-states ruled the area in and around the Valley of Mexico from 1428 until they were defeated by the combined forces of the Spanish conquistadores and their native allies under Hernán Cortés in 1521.
> 
>  **The Yuan Dynasty** : officially the Great Yuan, was the empire or ruling dynasty of China established by Kublai Khan, leader of the Mongolian Borjigin clan. Although the Mongols had ruled territories including today's North China for decades, it was not until 1271 that Kublai Khan officially proclaimed the dynasty in the traditional Chinese style, and the conquest was not complete until 1279 and lasted until 1368.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me any feedback if I made any mistakes 
> 
> Oh and there's a brief mention of Tom if you able to find it, though i wasn't really subtle lol
> 
> And thats about it.
> 
> Thank you!

Chapter 3  
July 29, 1995

Harry's POV

 

Tired and sore from both from my chores and Uncle Vernon's beatings, I left to my room seeing as everyone has alrewdy gone to sleep. It was 11:40 _‘almost time’_ I thought as i changed into my night clothes. I still didn't know what to expect from the inheritance, even though Alex has told me it would hurt a lot, I was still unsure if there was more.

 

I lay there waiting, anxious for what’s to come _‘Wonder how much I’ll change?’._  I still hasn’t heard from any of the Weasleys or Sirius but I honestly stopped caring a little while ago. I thought that if they were to ignore me, then I should do the same. I've put much thought as to where my trust lay and where it shouldn’t . So far there where only five or six people I could actually trust, though Alex and Izel were nice and all, they were still on the debatable side.

 

It was 11:54.

 

My heart rate started ti increase tremendously as my breathing came in short gasps.

 

11:55

 

The room grew hot, my sight starting to blur around the edges.

 

11:56

 

Then it calmed a bit, my body returning to it's normal function.

 

But I realized, everything was going a bit too slow.  _To slow._

 

11:57

 

It started getting hard to breath.

 

11:58

 

My lungs were burning as the struggled to catch any air. It's getting too dark.  _Too dark!_

 

11:59

 

A cold sensation runs through my body. I stopped struggling once everything starts ti grow numb.

 

12:00 am July 30.

 

Everything stopped for a moment.  _Literally_ everything. The wind, the noise, the movement. Everything was so  _quiet_. It absolutely  _terrified_ me.

 

Then it all started again, an undesirable pain shot through me. All his past scars felt like they where being torn open with sharp claws. Like knives trying to cut through skin until they kit nerve and bone before snapping those too. Thiis was somehow worse than any crucio Voldemort would give. _So much pain._

 

I was so lost in the pain that I never realized what was going on around me. Things where being thrown all over the place, wood started to crack under pressure and the windows started to wobble. The house started to shake and it's surroundings weren't fairing any better. Trees and plants started to wither away and the nearby park was lifeless, the pond started to muck up as the lights gave out and shattered. There was a storm developing and the wind started to pick up, the very center of the cyclone right over number 4 Privet Drive.

 

As darkness started to consume Little Whinning, a small curse went around in the area making everyone experience they're death in a dream. And while not all sounds bad, you must remember, not everyone dies a peaceful death.

 

~•~

 

_I opened my to see that I was in a gray room. The room was somewhat cosy for lack of better word. Despite it being only a black and grey room. There was a fireplace in front of it all with a oval-shaped mirror on top that was lined with small gold designs. His fingers was nearly at the ri-_

 

_“I wouldn’t do that honey”, a soft voice said behind me._

 

_I swore and quickly to face the voice. There was a ghostly-white pale woman leaning against the wall. She looked taller, with grey hair and black eyes. She was wearing tight black leather pants with a green sleeveless blouse and black heels._

 

_“Err…sorry?”, I didn’t know want to say._

 

_The lady chuckled and waved her hand, ”No worries. Please sit, this might take awhile.”, she directing me toward an armchair._

 

_I did as told and remained silent. As She sat in the loveseat in front me. We remained silent for awhile, her simply observing me, while I kept my gaze on mt lap._

 

_Time ticked by slowly and it became evident that I wasn't going to speak first. Once The woman realized this, she let out a loud sigh and snapped her fingers. A glass soon appeared in front of me, holding a dark red liquid that smeeled faintly of grape._

 

_I looked up to meet her gaze fool on as she raised her eyebrows at me._

 

_"Not a wine person?", she said with small tinge of amusement laced in her voice_

 

_"I'm fourteen", I said simply._

 

_"So is that a no or...", she made a gesture side to side. "T_ _ea?"_

 

_I nodded, "Yeah", and in an instant the glass was replaced._

_We both took sips from our respective cups as we eyed each other, after awhile I decided to ask, "Who are you?"_

 

 

_The woman smiled, ”Ah yes, I knew I was forgetting something. My bad.”, she stood up and was now standing. ”Death at your service.”, she did it with a mock bow._

 

_I stared wide eyed and speechless. This was not what I expected. Though considering the amount of times I've been close to death, this probably shouldn't surprise me as much as it did._

 

_The woman in front of me tries to stifle a laugh_  (Emphasis on tries) _and heads back to her seat and grabs her glass to take a sip. She smiles as me and says,” I’m not what you expected, was I.”_

 

_I shake my head_

 

_“Let me guess you thought I was a bony dark cloaked figure or that I was a man at least”, she grinned._

 

_I nod._

 

_Death sighed, ”I still don’t understand why you lot think that. I mean I went to a gathering as a skeleton ONE time, and suddenly that’s how they perceive you as.”, she rubbed her temples,” Sometimes I swear I hate Chaos.” Death shook her head as she started muttering profanities at someone by the name of '_ Chaos _'._

 

_“Uhh…”_

 

_“Hmmm.. Oh! Right sorry”, she quickly to a sip of wine and put it on the table, “So kid, anything you want to say.”_

 

_In all honesty, since I've heard of this inheritance, there's been one question circling my mind constantly, "Why?"_

 

_Death's eyebrows furrowed, confusion swimming in her pitch black eyes, "I don't believe I follow."_

 

_"Why me?", I cleared my throat, "O_ _ut of everyone else you could have chosen. Why did you choose me?"_

 

_Death didn't answer immediately. She stayed quiet as her scrutinizing gaze ranked over my persona. She continued to do this for a couple of minutes before she finally spoke up._

 

_"Why not."_

 

_I was about to exclaim a retort, but the primordial being held up her hand, so I held my tongue for the moment to let her continued._

 

_"I can't give you a definite answer, if I'm being completely honest with you.", she shrugged, as she rested her cheek on her hand, smiling faintly at my direction, "There could be many reasons for me to do so. Probably because you were a special case as a babe. Or probably because I was always rather fond of your father's side of the family. I don't know. Though I don't think I'll regret claiming as you my Guardian.", Death's smile turned into a full out from as she finishes, "Is that a good enough answer, hun?"_

 

_I nodded, mouth slightly agape as Death's words process in my mind._

 

_A faint rustling behind me snapped me out of my daze. I turn to see a small humanoid figure, with grey dirtied skin, groaning like it were in pain, "What the--"_

 

_Death looked over my shoulder, and gasped as she batted my hand away from the creature._

 

_“What is it?”, I questioned, as I looked it over curiously._

 

_“Nasty little thing is what it is.”, she paused for a moment letting her hand run over the creatures head and the atmosphere in the room shifted as rage started to filter into her eyes, ”WHY THAT SON OF A-- Ugh!”, she bellowed, ” I’ve given to many passes, and I find out he made you one!”, she waved her hand and the creature suddenly vaporized until it was nothing more than a black mist on her hand.” I don’t care what Time has to say to me. I’M BEATING THE LITTLE SHITS ASS!”, she raged her way toward the door._

 

_“Umm…”_

 

_Death stopped as her hand was on the doorknob, ”Ah yes that’s right umm”, she conjured a piece of paper and wrote something down. She then gave it to me, “Here say this then someone’s name. I’ll be right back”, and then she left._

 

_I looked at the paper in my hand, '_ Ostende Mihi' _, with its translation, '_ Show Me'. _I looked around the room, '_ Where do I say this to?', _after finding nothing I muttered the incantation lowly._

 

_**“Ostende Mihi Izel”** _

 

_There was a pinging noise from behind me. I slowly turn to face the mirror I saw when I first entered. It's gold designs glowing faintly as the designs start to come to life and move around._

 

_Blond hair popped up on the mirror as the picture started to form the familiar houses in Privet Drive..._

~•~

  
Privet Drive, Morning After

 Izel’s POV 

 

I looked around at all the damage. “You sure do know how to leave with a bang kid”, I muttered in amusement. The whole place looked like it was a ghost town. Most, if not all, vegetation and greenery has turned into a yellow or dark brown color, with the faint smell of decay in the air. I grimaced as focused my magic at my fingertips.

 

**_“Reducam Vitae”_ **

 

Everything started to bring life back to the place. All the trees plants started growing and the grass got back to its dull green color. The pond nearby started to clear up and the place looked more like it’s healthier self that it’s deathly one. Everything natural was fixed but…

 

I touched my enchanted earing attempting to connect with a certain golden eyed boy.

 

***Hellop***

 

“Hey Alex can you please fix the rest of the damage in the neighborhood”

 

***Roger*,** and with another wave of energy all the glass and metal started repairing itself as did some of the houses that were damaged.

 

“Thanks.”

 

***No prob***

 

“Ready?”

 

***When you are***

 

“Okay good don’t do anything stupid until I say”

 

***Roger*** he and Damian said in unison

 

I chuckled fondly, “Okay boys, and so it begins”, as I made her way to Number 4 my features changing into those of my alias.

 

I'm going to present myself as Jennifer Lenof, had brown hair, a couple of skin tones darker, with light green eyes, someone Dudley Dursley has been in contact with through the Internet. Whether the connection is romantic or platonic I didn't know, _'I guess I'll just have to wing it'_

 

I prepared my accent and then knocked at the door. It didn’t take long before a tall horse-faced woman opened the door.

 

“Who are you and what do you want.”, her tone sounded tired and weary, and not at all subtle, Petunia Dursley.

 

I put up a fake smile and said, “Hello I’m Jennifer Lenof. I’m here to see if Dudley Dursley lived around here.”

 

She must have known who she was seeing as her tired expression perked up a bit, “Oh! Please, please come in, come in”, she ushered me into the house, “I’ll call Dudley.”, she then turned toward the stairs case, “Dudley dear, there’s a nice girl named Jennifer here to see you.”, once she was done she heard a thump and a lot of rustling coming from up stairs.

 

“I’ll be down in just a sec!” a voice shouted.

 

“So you must be Mrs.Dursley, nice to meet you, Dudley has told me so much about you.”, I extended my hand towards the woman. “And I have to say you have quite a lovely home, but not as lovely as you Madame.”

 

Mrs. Dursley seemed to preened at the complement, “Oh please Jennifer your making me blush.”

 

“Call me Jenny, Mrs.Dursley all my friends do.”

 

“Then I must insist you call me Tuney.”, she the led me to the kitchen, “ Please sit, I’ll go see what’s taking him so long”, she nodded then exited kitchen.

 

I let out a relieved breath as I planted some seeds underneath each chair. _‘Just_  a  _few more minutes’_  . I straighten myself up when I hear footsteps nearing the kitchen.

 

A big whale of a man came through the door way. _‘Vernon Dursley’,_  I thought bitterly with an internal scowl. I placed the mask back on as I smiled, “Hello you must be Mr.Dursley.”

 

He took my hand, “ And you must be Jennifer,”, he kissed the back of it, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”, giving me a triumphant, and rather perverted, smile.

 

“Oh I assure you, the pleasure is a mine.”, I could feel my mate's rage from the backyard, _‘I don ~~~~’t see why he’s angry, he agreed to this!’,_  I was internally gagging from the contact, but this is what she signed up for. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

 

More footsteps sounded from the hall as she prepares herself for a conversation with this family. In came Mrs.Dursley her lard of a son flanking right behind her. ‘ _I_   _could see the resemblance’_

 

“Hi”, the boy squeaked out.

 

“Hello”, I smiled. They all sat around the table, Dudley was sitting uncomfortably close to her. And Mr.Dursley droning on about a trick on how to get a good deal on a sale. Once he was finished she spoke.

 

“That’s the very nice trick Mr.Dursley, let me show you one of mine.”, she then stood up and was in front of them all. She rose her hand and snaps her fingers. That’s all it took for her to shift and vines to start growing from there chairs binding them. Shock and fear was evident in their faces, though Vernon Dursleys face was going purple plum color in rage. Good thing the vines covered his mouth...

 

Petunia and Dudley Dursley looked like they where about to scream but she quickly flicked her wrist and flower sprouted near their faces.

 

"Ah ah ah. You wouldn't want me to knock you out now would you.", my sickly sweet voice had hard edge to it causing the two to shiver and shake their heads vigorously.

 

I nodded in satisfaction as I touched my earing, “I’m done boys.”, once I said this Alex and Damian popped into the kitchen “Okay you”, she pointed at Damian, “ go gather Harry’s things and you”, to Alex, “Take Harry back to our place and heal any injuries he might have, I’ll be there later to help.”, they both nodded, “Good. I’ll deal with them”, I turn my head to the bound family in at the table. We all nodded and went their separate ways.

 

I turned back to a bound Vernon Dursley, I waved my hand and the vines covering his mouth dissipated, “Now, Vernon-“

 

“YOUR ONE OF THEM!! YOU FREAK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! I’LL CALL THE-“, he was cut off by a thick hard vine with dangerously sharp thorns in front of him.

 

“What was that Vernon.”, I gave him another sweet smile. “Good. Now I’m not asking for much I just need you to sign this contract”, I took out the parchment and a quill and slid it to him. “It states that you give up responsibility of Hadrian James Potter and anything he owns.”

 

Vernon looked at the parchment and scowled at it, “And if I refuse.”, he said defiantly.

 

"Oh trust me,", my appearance shifted to my original form as my eyes flashed dangerously at the man, "You don't want to know."

 

Vernon quickly took the quill and signed the contract without another word.

 

I took the contract and let it mist away to Gringotts. “That’s done”, I turned Vernon’s chair to face her and put a rag in his mouth, “Now bite hard on this because what I’m about to do is going to hurt….A lot…”

 

"W-what are you going to do to us.", I snapped my attention to Dudley, momentarily forgetting he was still here.

 

My movements faltered a bit, before making up my mind, "With you well... I'm simply going to put you to sleep.", I received a confused look. "I'm not pitting much blame on you since you were basically raised this way, so I'm going to give you the easy way out. A lesson of sorts."

 

"They on the otherhand.", I pointed at his parents. "They are not off the hook, so I'll give you a choice. Remember nothing but the pain  _or_ remember everything with no pain."

 

"No pain.", Dudley said quickly, receiving appreciative look from me.

 

"Good.", I smiled somewhat kindly as I moved the flower from before closer to his face, "Now consider this a warning Dudley, because the next I end up having you like this, I won't be so merciful."

 

He nodded thoroughly as the flower let out a pink color aroma around him. As he was losing conscience he stared at me with a hint of fear and was that... admiration. ' _Oops_ ' didn't mean to do _that._

 

She grabbed the man’s head and placed her thumbs at his temple and murmured.

 

**_“Alterno_ _Memoriae.”_**

 

~•~

 Harry's POV

_I snapped my attention to a now chuckling Death._

 

_"I knew I liked that girl.", she shook her head, eyes still filled with mirth as the images on the mirror start to fade out._

 

_I_ _myself found it amusing, but also sparked a new fear of Izel._ ‘Note to self never screw her over.’

 

_“Okay I’m done let’s get back to our conversation.”, she he sat back at her chair getting comfortable._

 

_I opened my mouth to speak but then realized I really didn’t have that many questions, only one. “ What abilities will I have?”, I really didn’t want to accidentally hurt anybody._

 

_Death had a thoughtful look then said, “This is another I can't really give you a definite answer to sorry, you just have to wait for the others." She shrugged._

 

_"Others?", I piped up._

 

_"You'll see soon enough.", she waived her hand dismissively._

 

_“Is that all?”, Death asked_

 

_I nodded and then looked around, “Umm how do I get back?”_

 

_“Through that door over there”, she pointed at the giant door that I never noticed was there, “Wait before you go I must give you something.”, she then grabbed both of my arms and closed her eyes, letting her magic seep to his arm making them glow blue on one arm and gold on the other._

 

_Once she was done she placed her palm at my cheek and gave him a kind smile. “Be safe kid.”_

 

_The touch was cold but surprisingly comforting. Once she let go he made his way toward the door and opened it._

 

_The last thing he heard was Death saying, “Good luck.”, before I was blinded by a bright light…_

 

~•~

 

I was awake in an instant though my eyesight was a bit hazy from the drowsiness. I thought of all the things I could do, and how I looked like, remembering that Alex said I99o might have some changes.

 

Once my sight cleared I could not believe what he saw.

 

In front of me, was a sleeping teenage Tom Riddle…

 

-Meanwhile Downstairs-

 3rd Person POV

 

They were all lounging in the living room Keeping themselves busy when Damian asked, “So…. When do y'all think they’ll wake up?”

 

It took awhile but when Izel was about to answer they heard a scream, a thump, and finally a groan coming from upstairs.

 

They stayed quiet for a moment before Alex said, “I’d say about now...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostende Mihi- means 'show me'
> 
> Reducam Vitae- means 'bring back life'
> 
> Alterno Memoriae- means 'change memories'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sorry this one came a week later but the other week I had alot of work to do from school so just a heads up in case it happens again.  
> Remember to give me some feedback 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Ohh and when I use this (-^-) it means that it's still the same day, but simply a time skip.  
> When I use this(~•~)that's when the story fast-forward a day or more.

Chapter 4  
July 3rd, 1995

 

“Do you think we should check on them?”, Damian asked

 

“If we want this house in one piece, then yes we probably should.”, Izel motioned them towards the staircase.

 

-Upstairs-

 Harry’s POV 

 

I looked at the other boy in silence. Shock and adrenaline running through my veins, yet my body stuck in the position it was in. My mind tried to come up with the many scenarios as to what this could be, but ultimately came up blank. 

 

Tom on the other hand, simply looked confused. He was observing his surroundings with a light in his eyes that one would call child-like. It was unnervingly cute for some reason.

 

“Riddle”, I finally spoke, his voice wavering just slightly when the other boy finally turned to him.

 

“Potter”, that seemed snap Tom out of his own stupor and he regained his composure…. well as much composure one could get while on the floor.

 

Their eyes met, and suddenly Harry forgot how to breath. The only thought going his being... _blue_. This kind of blue should not be possible on anyone, much less Tom Riddle. It's the kind of color one would get lost in, and then there were the jagged sharp white lines that made them look like jewelry. So similar to the others, wait-

 

A soft cough brought me back to reality. I turned away from Tom and looked up to see Alex, Izel, and Damian were standing on the door way. Though Damian seemed to be disappointed.

 

“Aww boo! I came here to see some fist-to-face action.”, Damian pouted. “What happened!”

 

Now that I thought about it, I've been strangely calm about this. Yeah, I was a bit apprehensive from the shock, but I was that soon faded after awhile. Why weren’t we at each other’s throats?

 

Alex answered, “I put some Calming Drought into their system a couple of hours ago.”

 

“And it’s still in affect.”

 

“I used some of Iz’s personal batch”

 

“The ones she uses on you.”, Damian snickered.

 

“Yes.”, Alex scowled, then turned around to see Izel’s glare at him, “Don’t look at me that way, you knew damn well what would have happened if I didn’t”, she didn’t budge, “Plus they aren’t acting wonky so it was clearly enough for them.”, he stated.

 

Izel still didn’t look impressed, “Oh no I’m not angry at what you did. In fact I was going to do that myself..”, her eyes narrowed, “No I’m angry at the fact that you went into _my_ room, searched through _my_ drawers, took one of _my_ potions, without **_my_** consent. Wow Alex I never knew you were the authorized healer in this house.”

 

Alex visibly gulped, but that didn't seem to stop him, _**"**_  Well technically... you aren't of legal age to be authorized...either... ** _"_**.

 

Wrong word choice apparently. If Izel was mad before, she's _seething_ now, **_"_** _What. **"**_

 

Alex let out a nervous chuckle, before seemingly disappearing from sight.

 

“ALEXANDER!!”, Izel bellowed and ran after him.

 

Damian was now full out laughing beside me, and Tom looked quite confused by the whole scene that happened in front of him. He on the other hand, did feel a bit of pity for the guy.

 

When Damian finally calmed down, then Damian said, “Rule numero uno in our group, never enter Izel’s territory or domain unless told by _thy lady_ herself.”

 

“Why?”, Tom asked.

 

“Well being the only girl in this group she feels the need to show us that, yes she’s a woman, she knows how to defend herself, and she has boundaries.”, he then pointed at the door way, “Let that be a perfect example as to what happens when you push it.”, as if on cue, there was a loud inhumane shriek from downstairs that made all of us wince.

 

"Damn I forgot just how high Alex's voice can go at this age. Ouch", the multicolored eyed boy mumbled under his breath, shaking his head slightly.

 

We both nodded in agreement. Though this time I took in the other boy’s appearance. He still looked like his diary self though his features might be a tad softer, and there were his vividly colored eyes that seemed to be a trend in this group. Speaking of which...

 

“Umm, ** _"_**  , my voice craking slightly when both turned their attention to me, _**"**_ Why does everyone have strange eyes?”

 

Damian gave him a blank look, which is doing wonders for my self-esteem might I add, before a thoughtful expression married his face, “I don’t remember we’ll have to ask Alex. Though what I do know is that you are the only one with your eyes still being their original color.”

 

“But then again your eyes aren’t really a natural color.”, Izel's voice filtering into the room, she looked quite satisfied with herself, even gave me a small kind smile, which threw me off from her earlier mood.

 

“Alex?”

 

“He’ll be here… it’ll just take a bit longer for him to get up.”, and, speak of the devil, Alex entered the room looking quite stiff and very much in pain. With every step the he took, he winced and- were those _tears_ in his eyes.

 

“Are you ight Alex?”, Damian grinned.

 

“Piss off”, Alex glared, a new accent seeping into his voice, so different from his American one, slightly rougher, “So what were ya'll talking about.”

 

“Why we have weird eyes.”

 

Both me and Tom looked at Alex expectantly as he thought of answer.

 

It took a while before he finally said, “It’s because our bodies were recreated with magic and since we are mostly magic it tends to seep in to places in our body. Like with our hair, any tattoos we might suddenly have, and our eyes.”, he turned to him, “As for your eyes Harry… I think it’s because of the incident that happened when you were a baby”, Tom winced slightly at the mention, a blush making its way to his cheeks... was he _embarrassed,_ “Because if I remember correctly your mother had forest green eyes not emerald.”

 

Umm... what? “And that means…”

 

“It means that when Voldemort hit you with the killing curse, a part of your inheritance reacted by giving you some kind of protection.”

 

I wrinkled my nose in confusion, _Huh?“_ I thought it was because of my mother’s sacrifice that I survived.”

 

“Oh it is", Alex quickly reassured, "It just needed a bit more power. Hence why only your eyes changed and nothing else did.”

 

Oh, I guess that makes sense.

 

Damian stood from his place and stretched, “Well boys I think it’s about time yall ready yourselves, we have a very busy day today.”, and left the room.

 

“Indeed we do, I left some clothes for the both of you in the closet”, and with that, Izel went right after him.

 

Alex was next, “The closet is that way”, pointing at the door near the window, “And the bathrooms are down the hall.”, we nodded, “Good. You two have an hour to get ready”, he headed toward the door, “Oh, and Harry”, he looks up, “Happy Birthday.”, Alex gives him a genuine smile in which I returned.

 

Once the door closed the room once again fell into silence, vaguely aware that they haven’t spoken anything but a word to the other.

 

“So…”, he said awkwardly.

 

“So”, Tom repeated.

 

“We’re gonna be seeing each other on a daily basis now.”

 

“Yes... indeed we are.”, Tom's voice sounded wary to my ears, but maybe I'm just reading too much into the situation. 

 

“I'm- aah. I'm just gonna go...”, I said awkwardly.

 

“Yeah okay...”, Tom said quietly, well atleast I'm not the only one uncomfortable here.

 

Tom went on with his business slowly. He unashamedly took of his shirt revealing a toned body that had...scars. Thin white lines connecting and dividing parts of his back like a puzzle, like he were ripped apart and put back together.  I looked away blushing, realizing just how I was staring long and hard. It, much to my disdain, did not go unnoticed by Tom 

 

“You know, it's rude to stare _.”_ Tom calmly stated, eyebrow raised.

 

If possible my face got even redder, causing Tom to chuckle slightly as he left the room.

 

He stared at the now closed door, did Tom Riddle just _tease_ me, “Bastard”, he muttered, though it didn’t have as much malice as he thought it would, and he went on to get himself ready for the day.

 

-^-

 

After a shower and a change of clothes, I headed downstairs and saw that everyone was sitting around the lounge. Alex and Tom seemed to be in a heated argument in hushed whispers while Izel and Damian looked amused at the two. They were only vaguely aware that I had entered the room until I coughed, ending their conversation, though he did catch the mild glares Tom and Alex were throwing each other.

 

Well that's not wierd at all. “So… what are we doing today.”

 

“We are first going to Gringotts which will take us up until 1 pm, then we are going shopping for you and Tom especially you Harr-“

 

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing now.”, I said defensively. I didn't see much of a problem with my clothes.

 

Izel only gave me a flat stare. “Honey, you look like a 9 year old wearing their father’s clothes.”

 

“I am not tha-“, she cut me off with a finger on his lips. Rude.

 

“Sweetheart.. yes you are.”, everyone around the room nodded in agreement. I let out a frustrated huff but stayed quiet. “No more objections”, I shook my head, “Good. Now where was I…ah yes shopping well that would take us most of the day, after that we are going to have some… fun.”, she was sporting a wicked grin, along with Damian and Alex.

 

I looked at Tom but he was just as lost as he was.

 

Damian casted a quick tempus and whistles, “Yeah Izel I think now’s a good time for us to leave. It’s almost 10.”

 

Izel swore under her breath and conjured a bucket, “Hold on tight”

 

“Wha-“, he fealt something pull him by his navel and then being dropped on the floor. Didn’t take long for him to blow chunks in the bucket. Well that explains the bucket.

 

“Bloody hell.” I'm never doing this again.

 

“You’ll get use to it”, he groaned again, “Oh man up”, she snapped as she dragged him to the front counter to speak with a goblin.

 

“What is it you need”, said the goblin spoke in his monotone voice.

 

“We are here to see the king”, Alex’s voice said behind him.

 

I jumped slightly when the voice came close to my ear. What the hell honestly.

 

“And what is your business with him, _wizard_.”, the goblin sneered.

 

Izel smiled sweetly, before crouching down to the goblin's ear and whispered something. The goblin’s expression changed from shock, then fear, and finally awe. After awhile the goblin stared at me and Tom with a calculating look before he nodded and motioned them to follow him.

 

He left us in an empty office, “The king will meet you in just a second.” And he made his leave.

 

They stayed quiet for a moment before Tom asked, “What did you tell him?”

 

“Our names”, Izel said nonchalantly.

 

“And how-“

 

“They’re know who we are”, Damian cut him off, and at their confused faces he continued, “The Goblins are one of the few races that know of our existence. The others being centaurs, the fairies, and the elementals, or what’s left of them at least.”

 

“There were more of course but they have either gone into hiding or have been driven into extinction.”, Alex stated.

 

There are _more?_ “Who were the others?”, I questioned.

 

“The Nagas ***** , knew, I haven’t heard from them in centuries, but then again they could change their appearance to look human.”, Izel said thoughtfully.

 

Damian spoke next, “Then there’s the Valkyrie ***** pretty sure they’re extinct, the Nymphs are simply hiding.”

 

Alex’s then stated, “No one has heard from the Elves in many years. They disappeared 50 years before Damian came up. Of course there are a couple of families that descend from the elven race but eventually even they disappear without a trace.”, he paused for a moment, “I’m pretty sure there are other races that know of our existence but they have yet to want some sort of companionship from us or simply didn’t want to make themselves known yet, I don’t really know.”

 

Just as Alex finished, the door opened to a well dressed goblin, who’s face soften a little at the sight of them.

 

“Well Alexander never thought I’d see you again, but considering who you are with I should have expected it.”, said the rough voice of the goblin.

 

“Good to see you again Ragnuk”, Alex smiled but then frowned, “What do you mean, considering who I’m with?”

 

Ragnuk looked at him strangely, as if something wasn't right. "You mean you don't know?" Alex shook his head, his forehead wrinkled in confusion. Ragnuk turned to me -which yes, is scarier than it might sound- and pulled out a box in front of me.  “Mr.Potter if you would please place three drops of blood on the parchment, it shall explain what I meant.”

 

I looked at the dagger warily, not knowing what to do he turned to the others for help. They seemed as confused as him but nodded along with the idea. With their confirmation, I grabbed the dagger and made a quick slash on his palm. I let the blood trickle down my hand and land on the parchment, once the third drop has fallen the wound was quickly healed.

 

_**Inheritance Test \- Hadrian James Potter** _

 

 _**Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980** _  
_**Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)** _  
_**Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Deceased)** _  
_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black** _

 

_**Titles of Lineage:** _

 

 _**Ancient and Noble House of Potter (paternal)** _  
_**Ancient and Noble House of Black (by Blood Adoption)** _  
_**Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (paternal)** _  
_**Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor (paternal)** _  
_**Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw (maternal)** _

 

_**Magical Inheritances:** _

 

_**Death Inheritance** _

 

_**Titles:** _

 

_**Master of Death** _

 

I stared at the parchment for a long moment, to shocked to make a sound, he vaguely heard someone whisper ‘Peverell’. I caught on to another line though.

 

“Aaahm... what does it mean by the maternal side?” Well isn't this just interesting.

 

“Mr.Potter we believe that your mother might have come from a squib line. We tried to inform her of this but we were always blocked.”, Ragnuk said.

 

“Who blocked you”, I asked

 

“One Albus Dumbledore”, my eyes widen at the name. I looked to the others, they all looked aggravated especially Alex.

 

“What else has he done”, Alex ground out. I'm sensing a story in that voice.

 

“He’s been taking money from Mr.Potter since 1982”, Ragnuk stated, “Which is another matter I needed to speak to you about Mr.Potter.”, he took out some papers, “Am I right to assume that you knew nothing of this”, he nodded as Ragnuk place the papers in front of him.

 

_**Withdrawals:** _

_**Monthly 50,000 galleon withdrawal by Albus Dumbledore monthly.** _  
_**Monthly payment of 5,000 galleon to Molly Weasley by Albus Dumbledore.** _  
_**Monthly payment of 5,000 galleon to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore.** _  
_**Monthly payment of 5,000 galleon to Arthur Weasley by Albus Dumbledore.** _  
_**Monthly payment of 10,000 £ to Vernon and Petunia Dursley by Albus Dumbledore** _

 

No one said a word at the revaluation, they were all staring at me, could practically feel their eyes on me, probably waiting to see my reaction.

 

And in all honesty, even _I_  kind of surprised myself.

 

“They were being paid.”, an unnatural monotone voice came out. I didn’t know what to feel, I might have expected this from Ron, he did get jealous of me a lot, a good case of it would be 4th year. Molly and Arthur were a surprise though. Why would they do this to me? What had I done to them? Were they only after my money? Were Ginny and the twins in on this? Was Hermione? I surely hoped not, he didn’t think he could handle that much betrayal.

 

“Why were the Dursleys being paid.”, I asked, my voice still in the same tone.

 

“We were informed that the money was being used for your expenses.”, Ragnuk answered.

 

I hummed for the moment, I sure as hell didn't see any of that money. But that did explain how Vernon was able to afford certain things while working in a dead-end  job. After a moments thought I spoke, “Cut them off, all of them.”

 

Ragnuk didn't look impressed. “And how, Mr.Potter, do you expect me to do this without it leading back to you.”

 

Ahh he got me there. I thought about it for a moment contemplating any kind of scenario, before finally coming up with something. “Is it possible to make a policy in which those who, like me, are _‘paying’_ others with their money , have to come here personally and sign off the payment in order for it to continue.”, he smirked, “And it will not only help me, but many others who might have been robbed, and it will help you find those who have not only stolen from others but cheated you into doing so.” My frown slowly turning into a widening smirk. “And if I remember correctly you do not like being cheated.”

 

“Oh I like this one.” The Goblin King took smirked too and wrote down the idea for later, “Now next thing I was going to discuss is the matter of your lordship.”

 

“Aren’t I too young to claim?” I questioned. I  took a quick look at the others, almost forgetting they were in the room. I saw Damian’s look of utter glee and Izel’s impressed look. When I peaked at Alex and Tom I saw they were both sporting a dazed look with hunger in their eyes directed at him. I did not understand why, and white frankly I really don't think I want to know.

 

“Indeed, unless you were signed in to an activity meant for adults.”

 

“But I haven’t…”, he paused, _Oooh..._ “The Triwizard Tournament.”

 

Ragnuk nodded, “Once you were allowed to participate you were automatically declared an adult. Now would you like to claim your lordships. You can't claim the Black lordship as the the current Lord is still alive and the Ravenclaw is a female based line so you touch that one either, unless you had a daughter that is.”

 

I thought over the pros and cons of the idea before I finally came to an agreement, “I’ll take the Potter lordship, but I’ll leave the other three for a much more important event.”

 

“Wise choice Mr.Potter.”, he then took out two boxes with what I thought was the Potter crest. “Simply slip those on and see if they will except you.”

 

He opened the Potter box first and saw a golden band with a griffin carved into it. He placed it on and felt a warm feeling go through him and then it dissipated back into his ring finger.

 

“Congratulations Lord Potter. Is there anything else you would like to know.”

 

He then remember the name Peverell on the paper, “Who are the Peverells?”

 

Ragnuk coughed and motioned to Alex, “I think Alexander could explain this part.”

 

He turned to Alex who was now back to his thoughtful look, “The Peverells were the last known people to be gifted by Death herself.”, he paused and looked at him and Tom, “The gifts she bestowed upon them were The Cloak of Invisibility, The Resurrection Stone, and The Elder Wand.”, he then conjured pictures of the items.

 

He looked at one picture, “That’s my Cloak”

 

“That’s the Gaunt ring”, Tom said beside him.

 

He then looked at the other picture, “And that’s Dumbledore’s wand.”

 

Alex’s nodded, “Yeah we’re going to have to do something about that one, but that’s for a later time.”

 

He nodded, “Is there anything else I should know?”

 

Ragnuk shook his head, “No that was all.”, he then looked at Alex, “Is there anything else you all need.”

 

Alex’s nodded toward Tom, “Yes we’ll need a new identity for our friend here”

 

Ragnuk nodded, “Ahh yes Mr.Riddle, am I right to assume that you three came from America.”, Alex, Damian, and Izel nodded, “Well I’ll ask my brother at the States for some help in this but not to worry the papers will be ready by the time you leave.”

 

We nodded and Izel asked, “We would also like to withdraw some money from our vaults”, she looked at him and Tom, “5,000 £ at most and 5,000 galleons”

 

-^-

 

They did in fact leave at 1 pm with everything they needed. Tom’s new identity is Thomas Wiltshire, orphaned American halfblood wizard, never knew his parents, ran away from the orphanage he lived in and later met up with Alex, Damian, and Izel and joined their little runaway group. He later found out the others aliases.

 

Alexander Emends, orphaned American ‘muggleborn’ wizard, lost family at young age, and was later thrown in the system, years later he landed in Izel’s home in which they ran away from.

 

Isabella(Iz) Vasquez, pureblood Hispanic witch, lived in a male dominated house, she later then found Alex in her home and ran away with him in order to escape her family’s expectations, months later they found Damian.

 

Damian Fernandes, Brazilian halfblood wizard, who ran from his homeland in order to escape gang related problems. A year later he’s in the US and finds Alex and Isabella and joins them not long after Tom joins too.

 

A year passes and the group decided to move to Britain to start a new. Three months into settling in, they meet Harry at the grocery store and kept in touch and on it goes.

 

They all received letters from Hogwarts, much to Tom and I's confusion. They explained that they have enrolled themselves and Tom a month ago. They then said, “If anybody asks, you were the one who recommended we go.”, I nodded along with it.

 

We were now buying their supplies for school supplies. He and Izel were at the apothecary, looking at potion ingredients, while the others were at Flourish & Blotts buying their books. After they got their robes from Madame Malkin they headed toward the Leaky Couldron.

 

“So what’s next”, he asked

 

“We are going to London to get you and Tom a new wardrobe”, at this I groaned, Izel rolled her eyes are him, “Oh c’mon it’s not that bad. Plus I know a great place for you.”, she then pointed to at Damian and Alex, “You two are helping Tom and Alex I’m pretty sure you know what store fits him the most. And _no_ Damian not _that_ store.”, she got a thumbs up as an answer and they all went their separate ways.

 

-^-

 

For the last three hours, I have been suffering while Izel goes shirt after shirt, pants after pants and ,much to my horror, boxers. Not sure how to feel about those

 

Izel then pulled out some leather trousers, I immediately put my foot down, “No”

 

“Oh c’mon-“

 

“No”

 

“Please-“

 

“Nope”

 

"Do it-"

 

"Not happening."

 

“At least try it on”

 

I looked at it for a moment before I sighed, “Fine, but I’m not getting it.”, she grinned and nodded, leavung me in the dressing rooms.

 

I put the trousers on and then looked in the mirror. I had to admit he didn’t look half bad. I could just imagine the looks in his friends faces, Hermione would have the most scandalized look and Ron-

 

Ron…

 

The reality of the situation seemed to have caught up to him. His best friend. His first friend. Was nothing more than backstabbing, gold digger. And the people he started to see as parents weren’t any better. 

 

“Harry…. You alright in there?” Izel asked.

 

“I trusted them”

 

Silence followed my statement, when a sigh came from the other side and Izel opened the door and saw him sitting on the floor, she sat next to me.

 

“He’s was my first friend you know”, I started, “Thought we could go through anything, to the very end I thought.”, he let out a bitter laugh, “I’m such an idiot.”

 

They stayed there in a comfortable silence for awhile when Izel said, “I don’t think he was a good friend to begin with. Firstly a good friend makes you smile not frown. A good friend makes you happy not guilty. A true friend listens not shun…. A true friend sees the first tear, catches the second, and stops the third.”, she smiles at him, “How about after this me and you go out for ice cream, how’s that sound.”

 

I smiled, “I’d actually appreciate that.”

 

They stayed in silence for a bit longer until he remembered something from Gringotts

 

"So... Master of Death?"

 

Now Izel laughed, "Yeah they give us all these flashy names, and don't ask me why, not even I know.", she paused, "Mine is Mistress of Life."

 

I laughed too, our entities sure did have a glare for the dramatic, "And the others?"

 

She put a finger on her chin and said, "Alex is The Great Priest of Magic, Damian’s is The Champion of Chaos, and I'm pretty sure Tom’s is Lord of Time."

 

They both shared a laugh.

 

When they calmed she asked, “You okay?", I nodded, "Good, now c’mon hot stuff we don’t have all day.” She grinned and left the booth.

 

And in the end of it all, I saw Izel sneak in the trousers before I could stop her.

 

-^-

 *

We all returned home by 8 pm and Izel had asked them to go change into some shorts and loose shirts and so they did. When they came back down they saw Izel wearing a sundress and no shoes outside along with a shirtless Damian and Alex on the porch.

 

“You two ready.”, he and Tom nodded, “Good c’mon”, Alex lead them to the border of the forest.

 

“What are we doing here?”, Tom asked

 

“Where we’re going is in this forest”, Alex said as he started to make his way through the trees, and they followed. It seemed that the deeper they go the faster they go and it only got faster and faster, to the point that they were all simply running. He didn’t understand why he was running and he’s pretty sure Tom didn’t know either, but as they ran he couldn’t help but feel… free. The more the wind blew through his hair, the more he jumped and dodged branches and trees it made him feel so alive, so free, so… wild. He didn’t even know if he was following Alex anymore but he was to lost in the moment to care.

 

At some point he did stop to breath. It seemed he was at the right place since he heard the others stop by him. He was about to ask why they ran, but immediately closed it once he saw the scenery.

 

In front of him was a large waterfall with a large pond in the bottom, which seemed to glow a faint light blue color that gave it a mystical affect, then there was these little multi-colored lights floating around it that only seemed to add to the affect.

 

“Woah”, he finally said. Beside him Tom seemed to have problems speaking if that gobsmacked expression was anything to go by.

 

“Yeah”, Alex grinned, “Well what are you waiting for” He looked at him confused, “C’mon jump in!”, and Alex jumped into the pool of water with Izel and Damian not far behind.

 

He turned to Tom, “Well.”

 

Tom looked at the pond and then shrugged, “Why the hell not.”, and for the first time that day, he saw a smile on his face as he took of his own shirt and jumped into the water.

 

He stared at the scene in front of him. They were all splashing each other or trying to jump on the others back. Slowly he took of his shirt and smiled. Yes there might be many things he might not know, but he’ll worry about that tomorrow. Today was his birthday and he’s going to make the most of it, because hell he needed this. Then he too jumped into the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do more magical races in this so if you have some in mind please leave them in the comments below.  
> And they could be from anywhere, cause I want to make this involve more cultures from different countries into this sequel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. But hey I'm 14 and I'm doing this in a phone. Not to mention idk how to get beta or whatever 
> 
> Other than that have fun reading.

Chapter 5  
August 1st, 1995

 Harry's POV

 

I opened one eye and realized that he was in the same room that I was in yesterday though this time alone. I took a peak at the window and saw that the sun was barely rising. I woke up early much to my own surprise. I couldn't remember even coming back up the house, _Must have fallen asleep and one of the guys carried me back_. I casted a quick tempus . It was 6:35 am. Damn was I early, but I didn’t want to go back to sleep. I felt restless, _Extra energy from last night most likely_.

 

Since I couldn’t go to sleep I've decided to get dressed for the day. As I was taking off my shirt though, I noticed markings appearing over my arms. It took awhile but the marks soon cleared and spelled out names.

 

On my left arm was Alexander Justin Emrys-Le Fey, while on the right arm was Tom Marvolo Riddle…

 

It took me awhile for me to comprehend the meaning, but then I remembered Izel's words 2 weeks ago.

 

_“We all have soul mates….after this inheritance it gives you a hint as to who it is”_

 

 Tom and Alex were my soul mates...

 

Someone I've just met and someone who's made my life hell...

 

“Well shit”

 

This did not look like the bloody hint. More like the damn answer...

 

-^-

 

I quickly made my way downstairs but was stopped at the sight of Izel sitting on the counter writing on some book. She looked up at me and smiled. She must have noticed my distressed state since her smile turned a bit more apologetic. Izel placed her book down and hopped off the counter. She motioned for me to follow.

 

“C’mon Harry, let’s go for a walk.”, she said softly.

 

I followed her outside as she made her way to the border of the forest like yesterday, though this time we simply walked. It was nice to say the least. To hear the creatures of the land, to feel the cool breeze against my skin, and have the stream water cool my feet.

 

“Are you okay now”, Izel said after a moments silence.

 

I nodded and kept walking, I didn’t know where I was going but I was sure that we’ve passed that stream for the fourth time. When I saw it the fifth time around I stopped and saw what direction it flowed and followed it, I didn’t see Izel’s smile as she followed. Soon that small stream merged with others, and finally I found myself staring down at the very same pond we were in last night. It didn’t look the same as it did that night, of course, but it still illuminated in the rising sun’s gaze. I turn around to see if Izel was behind me but then saw the stream I've been following suddenly stop flowing and the path being shrouded in bushes, shrubs, roots and plants. I stare at it in amazement for a few moments as I hear a humming noise coming from my side and see Izel making her way down to the pond water, I soon follow her. Once we were at the edge of the pool, she takes off her shoes and dips her feet in the crystal like water, I find myself doing the same. We stayed there in a comfortable silence, until Izel asked.

 

“So, do you mind telling me what gave you that scandalized look back at the house.”

 

I didn’t say anything, simply pulled up my sleeve to show the markings.

 

Izel stared at my arms and I hear a sigh as she lays on her back. After a few tense moments of observing her I asked, “What do I do?”

 

Izel looked up at me, her gaze calm comprehensive, “What do you want to do?”

 

“I….don’t know.”, and it’s true, I didn’t know what to do, I've never been in this type of situation.

 

Izel hummed some more, “ Well what do you think of Alex.”

 

He again doesn’t know how to answer, “He’s nice, but he seems a bit secretive…”

 

“Mmhmm, and Tom.”, she continued.

 

“Murderi-”, but was cut off by hand on my mouth.

 

“And that’s where I stop you.”, she straightened up a bit, “How much do you know about Tom,”, I open my mouth, “other than the things you’ve gone through in your life, that was Voldemort _not_ Tom. They are two different kind of people.”

 

“Oh really how so”, I sarcastically, sure I've seen the way Tom has acted yesterday, but for all I knew, it was probably a one time thing.

 

Izel seemed to ignore my tone, “Voldemort is a cruel, sadistic bastard, he’s not human anymore he’s simply a monster. But Tom… Tom had great ambitions and even greater plans for our world and believe it or not none of those plans involved extermination of no-majs and muggleborns.”, now that I really didn’t know what to say to, since this is the first I've heard of this. “Have nothing to say”, my silence followed her question, “Exactly, so don’t go spouting out things when you have no information on it.”

 

“So you’re saying I should give them a chance”

 

“I’m saying that if you want to learn about Tom’s original plans or Alex’s many secrets then you should get to know them first. So… yes I’m telling you to at least give them a chance.”, she said in a matter-of-fact tone that reminded him a bit of Hermione honestly.

 

We stayed in tentative silence for a moment until I asked, “Why are you so accepting of him when you know what he did”,

 

Out of all of them, Izel seemed to be the one to not mind Tom's presence. Well, that's not exactly true. They all got along with Tom, and the glares he does receive, were more of a reprimand than any actual anger in their eyes.

 

She didn’t say anything at first but then she let out a shuttering breath, “Because…”, her diamond eyes had a far away look to them, “… we’ve all gone through the same things, if not worse…”, more silence.

 

I immediately knew I was stepping in forbidden territory but before I could tell her to stop Izel said, “I am not willing to talk about my past at the moment. Later on maybe but not right now.”

 

I nodded in understanding, I then looked at my surroundings and realized I really didn’t know where we were, “Umm Izel… where exactly are we?”

 

Izel hummed, “We’re in Brasil”

 

I looked at her oddly, I think she's got it wrong, “You mean _‘Brazil’”_

 

“No I mean _Brasil.”_

 

I kept staring, “Okay then. Where is this _‘Brasil’.”_

 

“It’s not far from Ireland. And before you ask, no you will not find in any maps… _modern_ ones at least.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the wards around this place are very strong and very ancient. Trust me when I say not even the best curse breaker could bring them down. So anything that’s in stays in, and anything that’s out stays out.”

 

“And how come we’re in?”

 

She smiled, “That’s the tricky thing about this island, the magic that surrounds it, is like it has a mind of its own. It chooses who it wants to see it and who wants to enter it. Hell, it even senses what your emotions and gives you what you need. This being a prime example of it.”

 

I nodded, “What do other people see when they look over here.”

 

“Nothing really”, she answered, “I mean maybe at some point this place was always covered in thick fog, but eventually no-majs grew smarter and more observant with their inventions. So in order for them not to find this place, the island made itself invisible.”

 

I starts playing with the water, watching as it ripped at every movement, “What is this place called?”

 

She peaked her eye open at what I was looking at, “The Fountain of Youth of course.”, she said nonchalantly.

 

I stopped what I was doing, it took awhile for her words to sink in, and once they did my eyes widened dramatically. I snapped my attention to Izel when I hear her chuckle, and sees her pointing at the small cliff we came from. I saw the words, ‘ _Saliens de Prima Aeta’_ , engraved in the stone…

 

Fountain of Youth…

 

“How-“

 

“-Are we not turning as young as a baby.”, she shrugged, “As you could see. The waters magic doesn’t have much of an affect on us. It could heal us yes but not turn us young, kind of like phoenix tears.”

 

“I thought this was supposed to be in America.”, still staring in astonishment.

 

“It was… once, but no-majs and wizards started getting greedy and so Lady Magic changed its location." She paused, “You’ll see that many magical artifacts and monuments will be scattered around this island.”, She closed her eyes, "Though a little heads up. Don't ever go up the mountain alone."

 

I nodded and let out a deep breath, “…next thing you’ll tell me is that this is the Enchanted Forest…”, Izel raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked.

 

I gapped at her, my eyes going even wider, “Seriously!?!”

 

She finally laughed, and soon I did as well. Once we settled down the went back into comforting silence.

 

After awhile Izel said, “Do you think we should go back about now.”

 

I looked at the way the sun shadowed overhead, I’d say it was probably around 8 or 9 am, “Nah, let’s stay here a bit longer.”

 

She nodded and smiled, “Okay”

 

-^-

 

We did eventually go back into the house, about two hours later. When they arrived on the porch they took a whiff of the air, and grimaced. Seems like the boys got hungry and started cooking.

 

When they entered the kitchen, it looked like a tornado has passed through it, and in the middle of this mess was Alex, Tom, and Damian covered in flour and batter. Okay so I expected this from Damian, the boy was chaos after all, and Alex, well he’s magic it bound to be mischievous at times, but Tom now that was something I did not expect. He probably got caught in this at the wrong time.

 

They all stared at one another until they all said, “He did it!”, pointing at one another.

 

“Me!? You were the one tha-“

 

“I never said for you to-“

 

“Now that’s a damn lie-“

 

“Well everything went a-wall when Mr.Perfect over her-“

 

“What!?! Don’t bring me into this-“

 

Their voices got louder, each trying out yell the other.

 

I raised an eyebrow, “Why is it that even though they are older, they act like children.”, ignoring the indignant ‘hey!’ from the boys.

 

Izel looked thoughtful, “You know Harry, I’ve been wondering that for the past three and a half centuries.”

 

The three boys finally went silent after awhile, “Are you all done acting like toddlers?”, they nodded, “Good now, clean up this mess.”, and I left the room with Izel not far behind.

 

Once they entered the living room Izel whistled lowly, “Nice way in handling that Harry.”

 

I grinned, “Hey, you learned a thing or two when you live with people who are always trying to out yell each other.”, she chuckled, “Of course I did learn most of it from Professor McGonagall.”

 

Izel laughed, “Ahh yes, she is a stern woman isn’t she…”, she sighed, “I wonder how she even got into Gryffindor. She’s way too level headed.”

 

“Hmmm who knows. Maybe she did the same thing I did and talked the hat into it.”, he shrugged.

 

“Maybe.. and what house would you be in if you hadn’t .”

 

“Slytherin”

 

“Mm… didn’t like the house?”

 

“More like the house didn’t like me.”, I sighed, “I’m pretty sure I saw some of the older years glaring at me the moment they called out my name.”, I paused for a second, trying to recall some memories, “That and I didn’t really want to see Malfoy on a day-to-day basis. Other than that the house doesn’t really bother me.”

 

“Ahh yes you and the Malfoy heir’s famous rivalry.”

 

“How in the bloody hell do you know these things?”, he said exasperated.

 

“Profiling and of course some rumors.”

 

“Don’t you need-“

 

“Computers”, she cut in, _Why does everyone do that to me!_ , “for no-maj profiling yes. But for magical profiling all you need is an enchanted mirror”, she pointed at the gem crusted mirror on top of the fireplace, “and strong magic, concentration, and focus to connect with far distanced magic.”

 

I looked at the mirror apprasingly, “How does that work?”

 

“Well when you insert some of your magic into the mirror and say ‘Conecto ut British Ministry’ and boom your in. And since most of all the documents are either made from magic or signed by magic, they are all at our disposal.”

 

“Isn’t this illegal…”, I said hesitantly.

 

“Yes, yes it is. Because technically we are ‘hacking’ the Ministry.” Izel paused, “but hey if the haven’t noticed we’re okay.”, she gave him a innocent smile.

 

I snorted, _Yeah right,_ “What else can this thing do.”

 

Izel hummed, “Well it could tell time I think.”, she tapped it once and it rippled like the one in Death’s chamber and showed 11:30, “I think it also shows you the location of others and your self.”, it rippled again and showed an two islands with five dots on one of them.

 

“Wicked”, I stared at the mirror in amazement, “Where did you all get this idea anyway?”, I  turned to her.

 

Before Izel could answer, someone spoke, “We actually got it from a muggleborn we met a few years back.”, Alex stood there with a very intrigued Tom and a nodding Damian behind him.

 

“Yeah the kid's got a good brain when it came to technology.”, Damian had a thoughtful look, “She’s actually the one that showed us how to hack. That was fun.”, he grinned, “I’m the only one able to infiltrate the more complicated systems.”

 

“She had the idea of doing the same thing with the Ministry.”, Alex grinned, “But then again that was only a fantasy to her. She never would have thought that we would actually do it.”

 

“How did you create this?”, Tom asked still a bit astonished by the mirror.

 

Izel raised her hand, “I created the mirror.”, she pointed at the reflecting glass, “The glass is made from golden sand… or fairy dust if you want to be specific.”, she pointed at the gold lining the glass, “The gold was melted by the flame of an ancient Cobalt dragon and a Phoenix.”, he fingers landed on the gems, “These gems are called Potentia gems, they help concentrate your power, kinda like a wand would.”

 

“I’ve never heard of them.”, Tom stated.

 

“You wouldn’t.”, Izel smirked, “It’s the Goblins secret, that’s how they are capable of doing wandless magic.”

 

I nodded along with the information, _Explains the rings atleast_ , “Why does it matter on how the metal was melted?”

 

“Because”, she stated, “The flames have magical properties that the dragon possesses. So when the melted metal was turned into an object, said object now has those characteristics. Like the Cobalt dragon is strong, sturdy, and is immune to most lethal spells or curses, the Phoenix is powerful and everlasting and the mirror now has all of these abilities.”

 

Tom looked like Christmas came early with that spark in his eyes as he studied the mirror. I myself was mesmerized by the information, wondering why Hogwarts hasn't informed anyone of these kind of subjects.

 

I looked at Alex and Damian, “What else did you do to make it.”

 

Alex’s smiled brightly, “I created the runes and embedded them in the glass, look.”, he waved his hand and five markings flared gold in the center of the mirror, “The runes I used are location, time, space, and two of my personal ones knowledge and spirit.”

 

“What do they do… knowledge and spirit I mean.”, he asked.

 

“Knowledge helps store and find information, like a hard drive if you know what that is, it could also decipher any text you could not understand like books, runes, documents, ect.”, his face scrunched up in concentration, “Now the spirit one is a bit harder to explain... it’s like a portal of sorts, you think of a location and the mirror will take you there, but you won’t really be there only your spirit will and nobody will be able to see or hear you, unless they are ghost or magical paintings since they are already dead or those who have the ‘Sight’.”, he looked at me and Tom, “Do y'all understand what I’m saying.”

 

We both nodded as I looked at Damian, “And you?”

 

“I created the ritual to activate this thing and for it to defend itself.”

 

“How is it able to defend itself?”, asked Tom.

 

Damian shrugged, “It’s quite simple really. If there was an unknown person that was trying to use it or steal it it will automatically shock them, if they were to try it again the shock will intensify, the third time it will burn you, the fourth time it will reveal your worst memories and replay them until you stop, after the fifth time though it will only suck you in and spit you out elsewhere.”, he finished.

 

“Bloody hell…”, I muttered, “..isn’t that a bit too extreme.”

 

Damian shrugged again, “It’s a very powerful object Harry, if it were to be given to the wrong hands trust me it won’t be nice. You must always be cautious.”

 

I nodded and kept staring at the mirror.

 

“Speaking of which, I think now’s is the time to enter your magical signature into the mirror.”, Damian motioned for one of them place the hands on the mirror.

 

Tom was the first to go and once placed his hands on the mirror Alex said, “Now build up your magic and release it into the mirror.”, and Tom did exactly that. As he concentrated a dark blue silvery mist appeared on his shoulders, slowly moving into his palm. Not long after a mark was glowing at the nape of his neck that looked a bit like a clock, that very same marking was at the center of the mirror and the gems glowed a blue color. As soon as it appeared it disappeared as did the one on Tom’s neck.

 

He stepped aside as Izel said, “Now it’s your turn Harry.”

 

I stepped in front of the mirror and placed my hand where Tom’s were and closed my eyes.

 

It felt different to actually feel my magic flow through my veins. It was a nice feeling, it felt like soft silk running over my hands and landing on my palm creating a soothing warmth on over his body. After a while I let the warmth go and a cool breeze pass me. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw the green glow in the gems fade and stepped back.

 

“Well now that that’s done I think tha-“, Alex was cut off by a rumbling noise.

 

They all turned to me and I looked at his stomach. It seems that we still hadn't eaten and it’s 1:30 in the afternoon. A small pink tint blossomed in my cheeks, and it only got redder when the room filled with laughter.

 

“I think..”, Izel wiped a tear from her eye, “That we should first eat before we do anything today.”, she made her way in to the kitchen with him following her, “Oh and boys,”, she turned to look at them, “Next time you’re hungry, send a patronus to me and Harry’s way. But please for the love of magic, don’t try to cook again.”, that comment made all three boys in the room blush and laugh again.

 

As Izel passed me I distinctly heard her mutter,  _"Honestly, after all this time you'd think they'd get the hint."_ , I chuckled at the comment and followed her into the kitchen.

 

-^-

 

Breakfast, or lunch really, was nice. Alex and Damian were scoring on each other, whatever the hell that means, I never really understood American slang. But yeah, they were basically insulting each other with Tom in the middle looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Izel, who was right beside him, did not look amused. Though I found this whole thing hilarious and didn’t bother hiding a snicker or two.

 

At some point the insults went more to the sexual side and before Damian could retaliate to Alex’s latest retort, Izel cut in, “Damian honey…”, her voice low and chilling, “…say anything about our... _personal_ affairs and you’ll be sleeping in the couch for the next decade.”, he promptly shut his mouth at once. Tom and I didn’t bother hiding their laughter as Alex declared himself the winner of who knows what and Damian muttering about _‘being set up’._

 

It was 5:30 now and they were still in the kitchen talking, or in Damian’s case sulking. I was quite surprised at how open this Tom was, he was nothing like the one in the diary Tom I've met in 2nd year. We were having a conversation at this very moment, and about quidditch no less!

 

All conversation was cut short when a white blur flew through the window and landed on his shoulder.

 

 _Hedwig._ How in the bloody hell did she get here!

 

“Um Harry…”, Izel said warily, “ is she yours?”

 

Not hearing the tone of her voice, I answered, “Yeah… this is Hedwig.”, I saw three letters attached to her leg, and took them. “I got letters…”, I paused while reading the names, “From Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore.”, the room went deathly silent.

 

The silence was interrupted by a cough coming from Alex, “If you want we cou-”

 

“No!”, I blurted out, a small blush making it's way into my cheeks, “No, it’s alright I’ll just read them later.”, I put the envelopes aside and turned to Hedwig, “I think you should get some rest girl. Here”, I gave her some leftover bacon. She let out a loud trill and nipped my finger as she gladly took the piece of meat.

 

And the conversation continued as it once did. Though no one noticed Izel’s and Hedwig’s stare down….

 

-^-

 Izel’s POV 

 

It midnight when I decided I should have a little talk with the _‘owl’._  I made sure that all the boys were asleep when I slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake Damian. I slowly made my way to the kitchen and saw the bird perched on a seat. I quickly placed a silencing ward around the room and finally landed my gaze on the _‘animal’._

 

They stayed quiet for a very long moment, until i raised my palm.

 

_**“Detego”** _

 

That’s all it took for the _‘owl’_ to start shifting and soon no bird stands in front of her but a woman. A fairly tall young woman, probably around her late teens, most likely around seventeen or eighteen, she had pale white skin with light chestnut brown hair, she wore Vikings style armor with a sword at her aid and a shield at her back. Though what really caught my attention were the black-specked white wings she had, being the only indication that she was the owl.

 

“I thought all the Valkyrie were hunted down to extinction.”

 

“Well you thought wrong.”, the young lady said flatly.

 

“Why were you hiding in bird form.”, I demanded, my eyes narrowing at her tone, “Are there more hiding.”

 

“We aren’t hiding.”, the girl snapped, “We’re waiting”

 

My eyes narrowed further, “And what is it that you’re waiting for exactly.”

 

The girl stared at me for a long moment, before she said, “Long ago, before we decided to go in our bird form, a seer spoke a prophecy that foretold a great evil coming to this world. This evil is after you all, especially Magic’s Guardian.”

 

“Why”

 

“That we do not know.”, the mysterious girl stated, “All we know is that it’s targeting him especially.”

 

“I see…”, I let out a shuddering breath, “May I hear this prophecy.”

 

The young valkyrie looked troubled at the demand but reluctantly started.

 

 _“When the Moon covers the Sun and the planets align_  
_Shall a new Era begin to arise_  
_But beware for a blackness will begin to brew_  
_And with it devastation shall too_  
_For it will bring the Greatest to their knees_  
_As their Past will do what they please_  
_This will bring the unity of the races or it will be their downfall_  
_For there is nothing that this Blackness can’t enthrall_  
_And it shall end like this…_  
_Hatred to Death_  
_War to Chaos_  
_Greed to Time_  
_Famine to Life_  
_Blackness to Magic_  
_For Fate has decided that their greatest enemy is themselves_  
_A new Era shall arise when the planets align…”_

 

The valkyrie stared at me as I was trying hard not to have a mental breakdown.

 

Famine to Life…

 

…Blackness to Magic…

 

…Greed to Time…

 

_No no no no no…_

 

“-a’m! Ma’m! Izel!”, the girl shouted, snapping me out of my daze.

 

I stopped, realizing that I was pulling at my hair and had tears flowing down my cheek.

 

I quickly wiped away the tears and sniffed, “Is that why many magical races have gone into hiding.”

 

The girl nodded, “It is a reason yes.”

 

“How many will this affect.”

 

“Everyone.”, the girl looked at me and she said, “What do you wish for me to do m’lady.”

 

I flinched at the title that I've tried to run away from for centuries. It didn’t go unnoticed as the girl gave me a sympathetic look.

 

“I am sorry madam.”

 

“It is alright,”, I said, my voice wavering at the end.

 

We remained quiet for what felt like an hour. Neither said a thing. For there was nothing either could say. But she then remembered something.

 

M’lady…

 

Harry…

 

“Do you think Harry will be a good leader.”

 

The winged teenager stared at me, “I think…”, she paused, “…that Harry will be a great leader to Death’s Creatures.”

 

I smiled and nodded, “How many.”

 

“I found the Vampires making their way here, with a couple of Banshees and Inferi with them, the Dementors were also heading the same direction along with a couple of other creatures I could not identify.”

 

She nodded again, “How long.”

 

“I’d say five to six days at most.”

 

I hummed and realized that I didn’t know the girls name, “What is your name?”

 

The girl blinked, “It actually _is_ Hedwig madam.”

 

I let out a huffed laugh, “Of course Harry would actually give you your given name.”

 

Hedwig smiled, “What do you wish me to do madam.”, she asked again.

 

She sighed, “For now… just stay in your bird form”, she hesitated, “And protect Harry whenever I’m not around to do so.”

 

Hedwig nodded, “As you wish madam.”, and she turned back into her snowy owl form and perched herself in the same chair she was in before.

 

I walked slowly to my bedroom thinking about the nights revelations. I was so lost in thought that she never noticed the pair of sapphire blue eyes following my every move…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detego- to reveal or uncover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment for you think it needs work or I should just leave as is.

Chapter 6  
August 2nd, 1995

 Tom's POV 

 

I have always thought myself to be a very observant man. I know when I'm being lied to and when someone is keeping a secret. Hell, I've even notices my own sudden change in behavior. Quite honestly I didn’t know whether to be disgusted by my actions or relieved that I didn't have to deal with the mask anymore.

 

Other than that, I have also noticed the way Izel’s been glaring at the bird and the way the bird seemed glared back. I noticed when a small creaking noise coming from her bedroom door. I noticed when she placed a silencing ward around the kitchen. I of course knew she might do that and placed a monitoring charm before hand.

 

I didn’t understand the prophecy. Yes, I know that it had to do with our Past but I didn’t understand why Izel was so panicked about it. As far as I know, I'm the only one with a bloody history. Makes me wonder… what exactly happened in Izel’s past to scare her this much.

 

In fact, I wondered why the others past were for them to be Famine, War, and Blackness. _The words probably represented their faults_ , I thought.

 

But I did not understand Potter’s past. Hatred. That represents everything the boy isn't. I've know that Pot-Harry was abused, the signs were showing clear. The way he flinched anytime someone gets near, the way his eyes show panic when he thinks he’s said the wrong thing. But yet the boy always shows kindness, he never screamed at me for the things I've done to him or for killing his parents, even though I deserved it, honestly. No, instead I saw, not forgiveness, but chance in his emerald-like eyes. Harry Potter was giving me another chance. So no, Hatred would not be something the boy is capable of, annoyance and aggravation maybe, but not hate.

 

Of course I also knew that both Alex and I were his soul mates. My mark explained as much. It’s probably another reason me and Pot-Harry haven’t had much hostility on each other. I really have to get used of calling Potter _‘Harry’_ now since we will be acquainted with each other for a long time…and maybe more so in the future…

 

Hmm…

 

_Nope. Stop right there. Not the time for those thoughts._

 

Anyway. Back to the matter at hand. Izel and her fear of the past. And what exactly did the… _valkyrie was it? You know what whatever._ What was it she meant when she said Pot- _Harry dammit!_ Was going to be ‘ _a great leader to Death’s Creatures’._

 

I was so confused!

 

But no longer. Tonight was like the last, and Izel once again slipped into the kitchen to speak with Hedwig. Though this time, I will not listen. This time I will get answers.

 

-^-

 Izel’s POV

 

Today was like yesterday, me and Harry once again went for a walk in the woods in the morning. I've been trying to console him into at least telling Tom and Alex that they were his soul mates, but he would always try to change the subject. After the second hour of trying I gave up and went into much lighter subjects. The boys went off on one of their little adventures in the island, dragging a very reluctant Tom with them. In which, leaving her alone in the house for most of the day. Hedwig was flying around the island probably searching for any threats coming their way.

 

And now it was once again was midnight, and I, once again, walked into the kitchen. I saw Hedwig in her warrior form staring at the other side of the table, weapon drawn. I turned to see what she was looking at and froze. Right there sitting in a chair, arms crossed was Tom.

 

“Tom… what are you doing up so late.”, my voice was calm, determined not to show just how much I'm internally panicking.

 

Tom raised an eyebrow, “I could ask you the same thing, Izel.”

 

I smiled, “Me? Oh I’m just here to talk with a friend.”, landing my gaze on Hedwig, who still has yet to put down her sword.

 

“Ahh yes. Your friend…”, he stared at Hedwig's weapon warily, “…seems lovely.”

 

“Yes you’ve met her actually. Hedwig…”, I turned to her, “put the sword away.”, the girl seemed reluctant at first, but after a pointed glare from me, eventually she put away the weapon.

 

We all sat in silence, Tom was staring at me and I was staring back. Hedwig stayed in the background, decided to simply watch as the scene unfolds.

 

Tom spoke up, “What are you afraid of.”

 

My eyebrows furrowed, “I beg your pardon.”

 

“Don’t be daft with me.”, Tom snapped, “Why are you afraid of the prophecy.”

 

I froze the moment the word flew out of his mouth and I narrowed my eyes.

 

“You were listening to our conversation.”

 

“And if I was.”, he shot back, “Now answer the question. What are you afraid of.”

 

I glared at Tom long and hard until she let out a resigned sigh and sat down on my chair across from him, “You were a Dark Lord were you not.”, he nodded slowly, “Am I right to assume that you have done your research on other Dark Lords and Ladies through history.”

 

“Yes. What about it?.”, he said, not understanding where this conversation was going.

 

“Good, now tell me ,Tom.”, I started, ignoring his question for the time being, “Who was the worst Dark Lord that Asia has ever faced.”

 

Tom had a confused look but answered anyway, “Dark Lord Zhànzhēng.”

 

“Why”

 

“For being able to start the bloodiest battles with mind manipulation, to both muggle and wizard alike. He is also the one who created the Imperius Curse.”

 

She nodded, “Who was the first and worst Dark Lady in the Americas.”

 

“Dark Lady Hambruna.”

 

“Why”

 

“For being able to make any crops the muggle settlers grew poisonous and setting the animals on them when they are at their weakest. And the creator of the Cruciatus Curse.”, Tom paused, “How is this relevant?”

 

“Just bare with me okay.”, I waited until Tom nodded to continue, “Now tell me who was the worst Dark Lord in all of the world’s history, that they had to make a new category just for him.”

 

“Black King Castrametati.”

 

“Why.”

 

“For creating and releasing the worst black curse known to affect both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.”, he stopped, trying to remember old information, “He made the curse act like a disease, slowly killing them. For muggles, it sucked out all their energy leading to death. While for wizards, it first took out the magical core before following the same process. Eventually we found a way to dampen it’s affects. Now it is more commonly known to us as Dragon Pox, and to muggles The Flu. To the muggles this event is known as The Black Plague due to the way the curse turned their skin black. Aside from that, he also created the Killing Curse.”

 

I nodded, “Now tell me what all of their names mean in English.”

 

It seemed to have finally click for Tom, “War…Famine…and Pitch…”

 

I nodded, watching Tom as his expression soon turned into understanding.

 

“So… they’re your past enemies?”

 

I shook my head.

 

He cocked his head to the side in question, "Then who are they?"

 

"Our past"

 

Silence. Thick and heavy silence washed over the room as she said those words. Tom looked conflicted for he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Why?”, Tom said softly.

 

“Like I told Harry, I am not ready to say. And I’m quite sure that Alex and Damian aren’t ready either.”

 

He nodded, “We have to tell them.”

 

“No.”

 

Tom have me and incredulous ' _or was it angry?'_ look, “What do you mean _‘no’.”_

 

“We aren’t going to tell them… not now anyways.”

 

“They deserve the truth Izel.”

 

“I don’t think they’ll be able to handle this one.”

 

“We should tell them the truth, especially Pot-Harry, Salazar knows how many times lies have been thrown his way.”

 

“Well what do expect me to say!”, I screamed, “Oh hey there’s a prophecy saying that our past is going to bite us in the ass.”, sarcasm laced in my voice, “No, they will start panicking, and their nightmares will plague them again.”, tears started to flow down my face, “Do you know how many times I’ve woken up to screams and cries I’ve had woken up to in all my time with them. Hell even I have those nights when I simply can’t stand the sight of myself, for what I’ve done.”, I looked at Tom, “And I know damn well, when you touched Harry, you saw his past and thought ‘ _Wow, I’m a monster_ ’”

 

I knew I was right. The moment Tom and Harry touched, I knew Tom had accidentally seen his past. He saw the torture Harry has suffered with his relatives, and the problems Tom himself had put the boy in. I saw the regret, and guilt flash in his eyes, even if it was just a small moment, I saw it. And though I was happy to see Tom being more careful with Harry, I could still see the hurt in his eyes.

 

“Then there’s the fact that we still have to tell Harry that Voldemort isn’t dead.”, I finished, turning away from him to wipe off any tears.

 

“Sixteen.”, Tom said suddenly.

 

“What.”

 

“We tell all of them when Harry turns sixteen.”, he clarified, “That way we all get a year for him to get use to us and enough time for us to find out as much as we can from this prophecy.”

 

I nodded, “Sixteen.”

 

“Sixteen.”

 

The room once again fell into silence, though this one wasn’t as tense as the last. At some point Hedwig turned back into her bird form and perched herself on Harry’s usual chair.

 

Then a thought came to mind, “Speaking of Harry…”, I started, “How exactly are you and Alex going to make him commit.”, a small smirk playing at my lips.

 

Tom groaned and placed his face in his hands, “We don’t know”, he scowled, “each time me or Alex try to get near the subject, he always shy’s away, or changes the subject, or gets us distracted.”

 

I chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve been trying to make him tell yall, but he won’t listen.”

 

Tom sighed, “I guess we’ll just have to make our hints more noticeable.”

 

“Yeah, you do that.”, I yawned and looked and looked at the time. “Welp I think I’ll go hit the hay.”, I looked at him, “You joinin.”

 

He looked out the window, “Nah I think I’ll stay here a while longer.”

 

I nodded, “Your American accent is getting better by the way.”, and made my way to the door before I remembered something, “Oh two last things Tom.”, he turned to me, “Firstly, next time you and Alex decide to have a makeout session, make sure to put silencing charms on the room, I did not need those sounds edged into my brain.”, at this point the boys got as red as a tomato, “Secondly, I thought I should tell you that you have a hickey on the side of your neck. Okay goodnight.”, and I left the room feeling satisfied at leaving a very much blushing and embarrassed Tom at her wake.  _Serves him right for snooping in my conversation._

 

-^-

 Tom's POV

 

I looked at a reflective surface and saw that I did indeed have a hickey on my neck. “Dammit Alex”, I muttered in annoyance.

 

I soon composed myself and found that the owl was my only company at the moment.

 

“So…”, I grinned, “How does it feel to have wings.”, a trill-like chuckle was my answer.

 

~•~  
August 5th, 1994

 Izel's POV

Three days have passed since Tom’s confrontation. And they were the most frustrating days in my entire existence. Never had I thought that there was anyone more thick than Alex, but apparently Harry succeeded. Tom and Alex couldn’t have made their approaches anymore noticeable, they were now full on flirting and that would only make Harry want to shy away more. Now I'm not an idiot, I knows this is probably has to do with the insecurities the boy has developed over the years. Of course everyone thought the same thing, we are just waiting for him to come to them, but at this rate he won’t say anything until he’s on his 3rd cycle. I know that Harry notices the boys attempts but he won’t let them get in a word.

 

Oh but today the was the boys 20th attempt to get Harry to acknowledge the mark, and again was a fail. I have had enough, I all but screamed at the boys to stay in a room I've warded against glamours, they of course complied, not really wanting for me to be more vicious. Next thing I did was look for Harry, who was actually reading a book on occlumency I had given him to study on. He looked up but before he could say hello, I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to the warded room’s direction.

 

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. _OW!!”,_  I let go, “Izel what the-“, he was cut off by me ripping the long sleeves of his shirt showing his bare arms. “Wha-“, cut off again with me pushing him into the warded room and locking it once I closed the door on him. Now all I had to do is wait.

 

“You went with plan B?”, the voice of my husband sounded from the end of the hallway. Damian smirk turned into a shit eating grin when he saw me nod.

 

“It was necessary.”, I said, trying hard not grin myself. _Yup things might get interesting._

 

-^-

 Harry’s POV 

 

“Ugh.”, I said as I fell on my bum. I froze at the two people sitting on the bed near him. Tom and Alex were sitting on my bed, both looking expectantly at me. “Sorry if I inter-“

 

“Harry”, Alex said softly pointing to my forearm. I looked and saw his arm didn’t have his glamour on, his mark out in the open… _Shit._

 

“Umm I think I’ll go-“

 

“Harry”

 

“-I have a… a…. A book! Yeah a book-“

 

“Harry”

 

“-its about occlumency, and Izel wanted me to study it so..-“

 

_“Harry”_

 

“-anyway I’ll just g-“

 

**_“Harry!!”_ **

 

I winced at the volume of their voices and found both my wrist taken by either Tom or Alex. Both pulling me in between them.

 

“Why do you ignore it.”, Tom asked.

 

“Why are you so adamant about it.”, I said nonchalantly.

 

“Because we know that it would have happened eventually.”, Alex answered, “Now why do you ignore it.”

 

“I wasn’t .”

 

Tom snorted, “We all know that’s a lie.”

 

I glared at Tom, “Oh. How so Tom.”

 

He didn’t seem phased by my glare, “If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be struggling out of our grips.”, at this I stopped.

 

“We are willingly trying here Harry.”, Alex muttered, “You’re the only one who wants to ignore this.”, I dropped my sight to the floor at the tone in his voice, “Why? What are you afraid of Harry.”

 

I tried to say nothing, but there was a pull telling my body to speak, but it wasn’t like I was trying anyway. “What isn’t there to be afraid of…”, I said softly, “I’m afraid of messing this up. I’m afraid that you’ll leave me. I’m afraid that I’ll lose you two. I’m afraid that you’re only using me. I’m afraid that you’ll get bored of me. I’m afraid I’m not good enough. Because my uncle was right…”, I choked, my eyes starting to haze over from a flashback, “I’m nothing more than a worthless cursed frea-“

 

I was cut off by firm lips on his. It wasn’t much, there wasn’t any movement, it was simply a chaste kiss. It was sweet and innocent, and I loved every second of it. I couldn’t see who the one kissing me was but I was sure it was Alex, for he always smelled like the forest pine, and for some reason a bit of maple. The lips soon departed only to be replaced by another’s. It was like the last, only much more possessive, and I loved it as much as the last. I knew it was Tom, he always wore a cologne that gave him a dark musk.

 

But like the other they soon departed, leaving me in a bit of a haze, giving them a chance to speak.

 

“We’ll never do that Harry.”, Tom murmured, lettings hands comb through my hair.

 

“We’ll always be at your side when you need us.”, Alex said softly in my ear, making him shudder, “You just have to give us a chance to show you that.”

 

Tom nodded, “We won’t go too fast, we’ll go at your own pace, and we won’t do anything big unless your okay with it.”

 

“I thought you’d be angry.”, my quiet voice said.

 

“Oh trust me we’re furious, but not at you.”, he reassured, “I probably would have let Alex have a go at the Dursleys, but I thought you wouldn’t have liked that.”, making said boy grow a small pink tint in his cheek as he chuckled.

 

“Yeah I was quite lethal at the time wasn’t I.”, he said, still sniggering at the memory.

 

“Y-You what?”, still not understanding what they were talking about.

 

“Harry one of the things that Tom is able to do is look at other people’s timeliness. Though he did do it to you, it was actually an accident, now he is in more control with it.”

 

I paled at the revelation, and turned my gaze to Tom, who put his hands in the air defensively, “I didn’t say much only the things they’ve said to you.”, at that I relaxed a little.

 

“So Harry…”, Alex said hopefully, Tom’s eyes showing the same feeling as he looked intently at me.

 

I didn’t say anything, I still heard those doubts in my mind, but my head was kinda pushing them to the depth of my mind. That made my decision easier.

 

“Okay.”, I huffed a laugh, “Okay I’ll go with it.”

 

The moment he the words came out a shout from the doorway, who was unmistakably Izel’s, said, _“About damn time!”_

 

We couldn’t help it, we laughed, and we were pretty sure the other house recipients were too.

 

~•~  
August 7th, 1995

 

We were lounging in the living room doing this and that. Izel was sitting on the floor, legs crossed braiding her hair. Damian and Alex were also on the floor playing chess, which Damian had won, much to my amusement and Alex’s dismay. Tom was sitting on the couch, reading a book while he combed his finger through my hair, while I simply laid on his head on his lap watching the others.

 

Alex was once again beaten by Damian, finally giving up he turned to me, “Hey Harry. Where’s Hedwig?”

 

I looked at him, “Oh, I sent her with my letter two days ago. Why?”

 

“Just wondering.”, he paused, “What did the letters say anyway?”

 

“I don’t know what Ron’s or Dumbledore’s said since I might have burned them.”, he heard a snort from Damian, “Mione’s though said something about her being worried, and wanting to know where I was, if I’m safe, do I need help, and all.”, my face twisted into confusion as I stared at my hands now, “Hey I’ve just realized… where is my wand?”

 

Izel chuckled, “You’ve been doing wandless magic for nearly a week and your now realizing that you didn’t have your wand.”, there were snickers from the others boys, though Tom only rolled his eyes and continued reading.

 

I scowled playfully at her, “Hey I’m a slow person, leave me alone.” Giving them that childlike pout and sticking out my tongue, making everyone in the room laugh.

 

“No but seriously where’s my wand.”

 

Before anyone could answer, there was a loud alarm going off in the house, making them all jump and Alex throw a wave of magic toward the mirror. The mirror rippled as it started to show the exterior of the island. There were those dots that indicated where they were, but as the seconds pass by one dot appeared, then two, then ten, twenty, sixty, eighty, all coming from each direction, all heading towards their location. Once they went inland they stopped, they didn’t disappear, they just stopped in front of the house. I realizes that I'm the only one in the living room as the others left to the front door.

 

I move away from the mirror heading towards the others direction and could not believe what I saw. Right there in front of me, were hundreds of creatures all simply waiting for something. Once one of them caught sight of me, it bowed with the others following suit, I heard a chorus of, _“Master.”,_ from all of them, and I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to do. I looked at the others for help but neither knew what to do, only Izel seemed the calmest as she walked up next to me and said.

 

“I shall bring your master back momentarily.”, she took my arm, “For now do as you will.”, and proceeded to drag me into the kitchen.

 

Once the room was warded I exclaimed, “What the hell is going on!”

 

Izel winced, “Yup. Knew I was forgetting something.”

 

“You knew! Why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“Well... I forgot.” she said sheepishly.

 

“Of course.”, I let out a dry laugh, “Why are they even here?”

 

“They are here because…”, she hesitated, “Remember when you saw the title ‘Master of Death’, in your parchment.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Yeah, well since it’s states that your Death’s master, you are also her creatures… master. Along with other Dark creatures… _surprise.”,_ she chuckled nervously, “Like me with most of the world’s creatures…”

 

My expression went blank, “So let me get this straight,”, I started, “because of my inheritance and title, I’m now master of all these creatures and maybe more all around the world.”

 

“…yes…”

 

I nodded, “Hmmm. Okay.”, I stood, “If you’ll please excuse me.”, and I left the room. Not long after they heard a scream and crashes of glass in the next room. Then I appear again, panting, “Okay I’m satisfied.”, Alex opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, “You don’t want to know.”

 

I turned to Izel, “What the hell do I do.”

 

“Just ask for a meeting with the leaders of their species and form an alliance with them.”, she stated.

 

I nodded and took a deep breath, before I left the kitchen and headed to the porch. They didn’t notice me until I cleared my throat. Immediately that got everyone’s attention.

 

I shifted uncomfortably at all the eyes on me, “Um.. may _I *cough*_ May I speak with your leaders or rulers.”, in an instant 6 vampires appeared in beside me, after them two young women, a young man, an elderly man, a fairly large Dementor, who for some reason didn’t effect seem to affect me, a somehow sophisticated looking Inferi, and finally a large wolf, who reminded me a bit like Sirius animagus form.

 

“Wow… okay you may enter the living room area. I’ll be there in just a sec.”, they nodded and entered the house, he thought it would be hard for the wolf but it transformed into a buff man as he neared the door. I turned to the other creatures, “As for you, my friends will tend to you.”, I nodded at the guys as I grabbed Izel to the side.

 

“Okay now what do I do.”, I asked.

 

“Now”, she turned me facing towards the door, “You go in and talk to them, see if they need anything, or want to say something, then you're done.”, I nodded, still feeling a bit nervous, “It’s going to be okay Harry, c’mon deep breaths now, 1… 2…”, she opened the door, “…3”, and gives him a gentle push inside.

 

I stumbles a bit as I manage to catch myself on the nearby coffee table, catching everyone’s attention. “Um okay so I’m still a bit new at this so bear with me.”, I received nods, “Okay let’s start by introducing ourselves, I’m Harry Potter as most of you know.”

 

A Filipino man stood, “I’m Ambrosio Bautista from the Philippines, I’m here to represent the Asian Vampire Council.”, then sat back down.

 

After him a African woman, with curly frizzy hair stood, “I am Abena Mohammed from Nigeria, I’m here to represent the African Vampire Council.”

 

An Italian man, “I am Marcelo Romano from Italy, I’m here to represent the European Vampire Council.”

 

A tanned man, “I am Jack Smith from New Zealand, I’m here to represent the Oceanien Vampire Council.”

 

An blond woman, “I am Olivia Tremblay from Canada, I’m here to represent the North American Vampire Council.”

 

An tanned, black haired woman, “I am Valentina Alvarez from Argentina, I’m here to represent the South American Vampire Council.”

 

A pale young, redheaded woman, “I’m Janice Lennart, the Banshee Queen.”

 

A woman with many, what seemed, tribal tattoos, “I am Chief Gayla from a necromancer tribe in the Amazons.”

 

The elderly man, “I am Elder Rafal from the necromancer tribe in Africa.”

 

The man in the suit, “Net Norman, representing the Wendigos in the US.”

 

The Wolfman, “Nick, Head-Alpha to the Grim packs.”

 

The Inferi, “Lord Inferi.”, the creature smiled, if you could call it that, “And contrary to popular belief, we are capable of speaking and gaining somewhat of a human form if active long enough.”

 

I nodded, and turned to the large Dementor, who just made hand err.. skeletal hand movements, that looked like he’s putting on a crown so he guessed king.

 

I clapped my hands together, “Okay now that that’s done, may you inform me as to what you need.”

 

One of the Vampires, Ambrosio if he was remembered correctly, spoke up, “We are here to see you, Master.”

 

I grimaced, “I would prefer it if you could simply called me Harry.”, I paused, “Why just for me?”

 

“You are Death’s Master, Harry, which then lands on us, and we are compelled to make ourselves known, and give our allegiance.”, stated Valentina, the others nodded in agreement.

 

Janice spoke next, “That and we must teach you of our ways and how to use your abilities.”

 

My brows furrowed, “You know what my abilities are?”

 

Her head went side to side, “More or less, not only one of us could teach it all but specific abilities that are like our own, like my scream or the Dementors chill.”, again everyone nodded.

 

“So this is more for teaching me how to do this thing.”, waiving my hands at every direction.

 

The Wendigo, Net, grinned, “Basically yeah.”

 

“Does that mean not all of you will stay.”, he asked.

 

Marcelo nodded, “Yes, some of us will have to go back and inform our people of tonight’s meeting.”, most nodded, “Though I will be your eyes and ears over in Europe if you want me to.”

 

I nodded, “If it’s not to much trouble. Yes I’d like that.”

 

Marcelo nodded, “Of course.”

 

He looked around, “Who’ll be staying.”

 

The Dementor rose his hand and the living room’s temperature dropped with ice crystals forming on surfaces, which indicated he’ll stay to teach him that.

 

Nicks hand rose, “I’ll help better your senses.”

 

Valentina’s hand was next, “I’ll teach you of Vampire customs.”

 

Janice, “And I, our customs, and how to do the perfect scream.”, she smirked.

 

The Inferi Lord spoke, “I’ll leave you some Inferi to practice on, and don’t worry if you cut them up a bit, they’ll just stich each other back up.”

 

Gayla was next, “I’ll stay and help teach you of necromancer magic.”

 

Elder Rafal rose, “I shadn’t stay long, but my daughter crafted this for you, Master Harry.”, he pulls out a a pouch and a book made of some animals hide, being hold together by a string.

 

I look in the pouch and sees a white ring, with a black onyx in its center and two emeralds at it’s side.

 

“It is carved out of a fallen griffin’s bone and the onyx was found underneath my home.”, the man stated.

 

Even though that sounded quite disturbing, scratch that _very_ disturbing, I still put it on, fascinated with its look.

 

At that moment Tom walked in, “Hey Har-“, was all that he could say before a vampire slams him against a wall, “Ugh bloody hell.”, he groaned.

 

“Woah woah woah woah,”, I shouted in panic, “Marcelo put him down. He’s not a threat.”

 

He loosened his grip but didn’t let go, “How are you here, when not only two days ago we got word of you trying coerce the English covens to join your war.”

 

“That wasn’t me! I didn’t do it!”, he thrashed, “Let me go!.”

 

Marcelo looked like he was about say something else, but Alex’s voice cut him off, “He didn’t do it.”, he stood at the doorway, with Damian and Izel behind him.

 

“Alex, what is he talking about.”, I asked.

 

Alex looked at me, seeming reluctant to tell me something, and sighed, “We were planning on telling you Harry-“

 

“Planning on telling me what?”, I asked.

 

He looked hesitant, “That Voldemort isn’t dead.”

 

I froze, then shook my head, “No, Tom’s right here, he can’t be alive.”, he denied.

 

Alex nodded, “Yes Tom is here.”, he paused, “Ever wondered why he’s here now when he should’ve been here long ago.”

 

I had thought of that. Why was Tom here now instead of then. But I usually got distracted before I could ask.

 

“It’s because Fate’s guardian meddled with his life, made him feel the need to protect himself by any means,”, Alex looked at Tom, and he nodded, “He split his soul before his inheritance, and our entities didn’t know what to do with that. Since there had to be a complete soul in order for it to work. And so over they years they thought of plans to make this work, but they never saw that Tom only kept doing it over and over and over, to the point that he was no longer human… it was the moment that Voldemort was resurrected that our entities finally figured out a plan…”

 

“What was their plan.”, my voice shaking at the end.

 

Alex have me a rueful smile, a smile that I always hated recieving, “They gathered up most of his soul pieces to put together, but the smallest pieces to his soul and you kinda destroyed the biggest.”

 

“Why couldn’t they put the last pieces?”

 

“Because, it was like a virus… those last few parts were so deranged and psychotic that if they were to be put it with the rest of the soul… it’ll slowly poison it, and make it into much more powerful Voldemort. So they simply filled in the missing parts of the soul with a new one. Which is also a reason why he’s acting more free and… approachable, because most of his soul is new and innocent like a child’s.”

 

“So they couldn’t take him away…”, I whispered, I made his way to his room.

 

“Harry.”, I heard Izel call out.

 

“I’m going to bed.”, and closed the door.

 

-^-

 No one's POV

They all stayed quiet no one dared utter a word until Abena said, “You didn’t tell him of your past.”, they all shook their heads, “Good. I don’t think he’d be able to handle that.”

 

No one disagreed with her.

 

~•~

 Harry POV

_I was running in the forest. From what I did not know. All I knew is that they were after me. Only one word processing in my mind._

 

_Run_

_“You’ll never outrun me Potter.”, said a horrifyingly familiar voice._

_No no no no no no…_

 

_Keep running_

 

_Run_

_“How many people have to die Potter.”, Voldemort mocked, “How many need to die because you.”_

 

_Keep running_

 

**_Run_ **

_He tripped in a branch and looked up, he wished he hadn’t . Right there with a branch lodged through his chest was Damian._

**_Run!_ **

 

_I scrambled away from it almost falling in a pond. He looked at the bloody water and saw Izel’s body floating on it. He screamed and backed away turning to the other direction._

 

**_RUN!_ **

 

_I turned around and saw Tom's prone body hanging on a tree. I cry and begs for this all to be a dream, dear Merlin I hopes this is a dream..._

_“Ohh but it isn’t Potter.”, Voldemort laughed, “This is all your fault.”_

_I look around and sees Sirius, Remus, Hermione, my Parents, Cedric and many more bodies all around me. But the one that stands out the most was Alex’s, tied to a wooden pole._

_“Please..”, I sobbed, “…please just… stop... I’ll do anything.”_

_Voldemort only grinned, “Don’t you get it Potter...Nothing will stop me… You’ll never be safe from me.”, and he ignites a flame toward Alex._

**_“NO!”_ **

 

_Last thing I heard was Alex’s agonizing scream…_

 

~•~

 

“-arry! Harry! Harry!”, a voice shouted, shaking my shoulders.

 

I thrashed around, still entranced by my dream, “No no no no _NO! Don’t touch **me!”**_

 

**SMACK**

 

My eyes opened, and I see Alex stumbling to the ground clutching his cheek. I looks at his hand in horror to what I've just done. I back away until my back hits the head board, bringing my knees to my chest.

 

“I’m sorry. I-I’m s-s-sorry. I’m s-so s-sorry…”, I sobbed.

 

“Hey. Hey its okay you didn’t mean it. Alex is okay. Right Alex.”, that sounded like Tom’s voice.

 

“Yeah Tom’s right. I’m fine, it’s nothing a little healing salve couldn’t fix.”, I was shaking my head still spilling out apologies. “Hey c’mon now it was just an accident.”, I kept shaking my head. I heard Alex sigh. “C’mon Tom pick him up.”, at this I felt someone wrap their arms around me and start lifting me and carrying me off.

 

I hear some whispering as Tom carries me to a different room, and more footsteps joining them. Soon I'm being put down on a bed with two more people joining me. I feel hands try to pry mine apart, in the end I did comply but I still didn’t stop crying, couldn’t stop crying. Until a smooth voice starts singing…

 

 _“There’s a new world coming_  
_And it’s just around the bend..._  
_There’s a new world coming_  
_This one’s coming to an end…_  
_There’s a new voice calling_  
_You could hear it if you try…_  
_And it’s growing stronger_  
_With each day that passes by...”_

 

Mu cries turn to hiccups and sniffs as my breathing starts to even out. The song continues but with a new voice added in.

 

 _“There’s a brand new morning_  
_Rising clear and sweet and free…_  
_There’s a new day dawning_  
_That belongs to you and me…_  
_There’s a new world coming_  
_Yes, a new world’s coming…_  
_It’s coming in peace_  
_It’s coming in joy_  
_Coming in peace…_  
_It’s coming in joy_  
_Coming in peace_  
_Coming in joy_  
_Coming in Love…”_

 

I settle down, my breaths becoming shallower, as Alex grabs me by the waist pulling me toward his bare chest and Tom pulling on Alex’s waist so that all three of them get closer.

 

_“There’s a new world coming…”_

 

I feels a kiss on his forehead and another on his hair. I hears, “Sweet Dreams Harry.”, as I falls into a blissful sleep...

 

It’s safe to say that the nightmare never returned that night.

 

 

 

 

(I do not, by any means own this song, it was from Miss Peregrine's House for Peculiar Children, if you want a link here it is [There's a new world coming ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPt4prc1EJU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this bcuz I worked hard on this. In fact I blew off most of my school work for this. Anyway I might have overdone it with the fluff and angst for Harry or maybe to little I honestly don't know but hey I tried so...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long. Had a bit of writers block for awhile, it sucked, but finally finished it. So leave a comment if it needed more work. I need yall to give me feedback back because then. I just don't know if I mucked up or not.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.  
> Hope you like it.

Chapter 7  
August 8th, 1995

 Harry’s POV 

 

I woke up to the sound of rain softly hitting the windows with a bit of light thunder. Alex was sleeping soundly, snoring quietly and Tom had his chin on my head breathing in a calming rhythm. I looked at Alex’s bare chest, slowly running my finger up and down the smooth skin, stopping at a certain mark just under his right collar bone. It was the soulmark, it showed a pair of unearthly green eyes, representing me. The same was said about the one under his left collar bone, but instead the eye color was a vivid ocean blue, which indicated Tom. I've seen Tom’s too, mine was a black panther with the same alluring shade of green. While the one that represented Alex was of two creatures, one was a Phoenix with deep ruby red eye and golden feathers, and the other creature being a dragon with glimmering gold eyes and red scales. I returned to moving my hand until it rested on his cheek. There was a thin pale line going across it, reminding me of last night’s events. I really just wanted to slam my head against the wall for my own stupidity, I can’t believe I'd just struck Alex because I was scared, now he’s going to want to know what the nightmare was about. _Damn it Damn it Damn i-_

“You’re thinking too hard.”, I snapped my attention back to Alex’s face. His eyes were open, observing the palm on his cheek.

 

I gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry.”

 

Alex placed a hand on his, “It’s alright, I’ve been through worst honestly.”, he shrugged.

 

My hand lingered on his cheek, “Still…”

 

After a moments silence Alex said, “Do you want to talk about it.”

 

I shook his head, “No. Just a bad dream is all.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, “And dream that made you scared enough to lash out,”

 

I grimaced, “Err.. yes,,,”

 

Alex looked at me with a calculating gaze before he let out a resigned sigh, “Was it about Voldemort.”

 

I didn’t answer, apparently I didn’t need to ask he felt Tom’s grip around my waist harden. I just kept looking at Alex as I starts toying with his hair.

 

“You know we won’t let him do anything to you.”, he said softly, “We’ll all protect you for as long as we can. Tommy-boy here will help too.”, he grinned.

 

This caused Tom to raise his hand and cuffed Alex, “Don’ call meh ‘ommy boy you prat.”, he slurred sleepily.

 

I snickered, “Well aren’t you a bowl full of sunshine.”

 

“The shiniest”, he grumbled lifting up his head from my hair, “You’re not going to let me sleep are you.”

 

I shook my head as Alex said, “Not a chance.”

 

Tom sighed, “Fine then. I’m taking the shower first.”, though he made no sign of moving, instead he adjusted his chin on my hair to be more comfortable.

 

“Yo sleeping beauty, you actually have to get out of bed to do that.”, Alex huffed.

 

Tom only opened an eye and said, “Mehh.”, and closed it again.

 

Alex rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to me. He stared at me oddly for awhile with a small smile on his face.

 

“You look cute with your hair all tousled.”

 

My face immediately grew warm at the comment, “I am not cute.”, I mumbled.

 

Alex laughed as waved his hand dismissively, “Of course my mistake.”, he grinned, “You’re adorable.”

 

I threw a half-hearted glare at the boy, “Fuck you Emrys.”

 

Alex put on an affronted look, “Why Harry!”, he exclaimed, “We haven’t even gone to our first date yet.”

 

The heat in my face only grew, “That’s not what I meant!”

 

I heard Tom chuckle in his hair, “Stop embarrassing him.”

 

Alex pouted, “Aww but Tom! You have to admit that he looks cute like that.”

 

Tom looked at me for awhile, “Well… you got a point there.”

 

“Traitor.”, I grumbled under my breath.

 

Tom smirked, “All in good time Harry.”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever.”, and then snorted, “Tommy-boy.”, I muttered.

 

“Shorty.”, Tom countered.

 

“Arse.”, I shot back playfully.

 

“Idiot.”

 

“Prick”

 

“Hard head.”

 

“Prat.”

 

“Insolent brat.”

 

“Future stripper.”, I smirked at Tom’s baffled expression.

 

Tom sputtered, “What the- The fuck did that come from.”

 

I shrugged, “I’ve been hanging out with Damian for awhile.”, honestly where he comes up with this stuff I will never know.

 

“I knew I heard that line from someone.”, Alex muttered.

 

I looks at my hands, “Am I really that short.”

 

Alex chuckled, “No. Well yes. But not as short as before.”, he squinted a bit, “I’d say your about a couple of centimeters shorter than me now, and Tom’s like half an inch or two taller.”

 

“How short was I before?”

 

“Compared to me… I’d say about two three inches.”

 

I nodded, and whispered _‘Damn’_ under my breath.

 

We stayed in a comfortable silence for a long moment, just holding each other and not saying a word.

 

Tom then casted a quick tempus and sighed, “Well I guess I should get ready for the day before I convince myself otherwise.”, he moved out of the bed, much to my displeasure, and headed to the bathroom. He stopped half way and turned around to look at me, “Harry I’ll advise you to get ready too since you’re starting your lessons with Valentina and Janice today.”

 

Ah yes, I almost forgot about that. I didn’t think we were going to start right away, but then again we had a little over a week or two until they head to Hogwarts so it made sense.

 

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the door, when Alex’s voice stopped me, “Um hey Harry… you know if you need somewhere to go to blow off some steam… our door is always open, and that is if you want to.”

 

I blinked a couple of times before I let a small smile appear on my face, “Yeah I’d like that.”, and left the room to head to my own.

 

As the door closes behind me, I see the damage I've caused last night. Most of the furniture was broken, the bed, sheets were in shreds, the windows and lamps were shattered. _Damn I really needs some self control._

 

I go to the closet and see that, unlike the bedroom, was perfectly fine, much to my relief. I honestly didn't want a repeat of shopping with Izel.

 

I grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. I lock the door and place my clothes to the side as I undressed. I turn on the shower head, and casted one glance at the mirror and stopped everything I was doing. Sure, I've seen myself in the mirror, but I've never really bothered to take in my appearance. For one I now had high cheekbones, my body wasn’t extremely skinny so that my bones could show. I had a toned chest, likely due to quidditch, but I did see somewhat of a curve when it came to his bum. I now had plump pink lips, face became sharper, yet softer, my eyes looking much more mesmerizing without my glasses in the way… which reminded me that I no longer had glasses, my hair was at shoulder length and _somewhat_ more manageable, though it was starting to get annoying so I’ll probably ask Izel or Alex to cut it. I stared at himself a while longer, he no longer looked like a carbon copy of James Potter anymore, aside from the hair, I instead looked more like my mother, Lily Evans. And… I kind of liked it.

 

I didn’t realize how long he’s been standing there until steam started to build up in the room. He snapped attention back to the shower head. As he feels the hot spray against his back, he wonders what he’ll be learning for the next few days…

 

~•~  
August 13th, 1995

 

The past four days were interesting to say the least.

 

Those days were more of a history lesson than anything else. I've learned that the original Vampires actually descended from some kind of creature named Aswang and an Incubus/Succubus. Though I could kind of see it, they were beautiful and seductive by nature as they were bloodthirsty and lethal. But they no longer had bat wings like the originals as they had to adapt to a more human looking approach. The last known Vampire to have ‘ _The Wings_ ’ was in fact Dracula. He’s also the one to have started the ‘ _Regional Councils_ ’, which stopped all the hunts and turning of a Vampire. I’ve asked about the immortality thing with Valentina, and she explained that that rumor is true, though not many vampires choose to actually live forever, so many actually plan their own deaths. She later explained that it wasn’t necessarily a sad event as it was a very memorable, it only indicated that you willingly accepted death and welcomed it. Which is an honorable thing to do in their culture.

 

As it turns out most of all the death related creatures were somewhat immortal, and did the exact same thing.

 

The Banshees, it seems, were actually descended from Sirens, which explained their youthful beauty, that have been gifted abilities by Death as her messengers. I was a bit confused by the term _‘Messengers’_ until she clarified that everyone of Death’s Creatures had a certain role when it came to her. The Banshees and Grims warned people when Death is on its way, The _Messengers,_ the Necromancers and Vampires were the ones to keep the balance, The _Peacekeepers,_ the Wendigos and Dementors were the ones to punish those who have done Death wrong, The _Executioners,_ and the Inferi were actually the ones who protect after death, the _Protectors._ Janice also said that the old hags people usually mistake for them for, were just women looking for attention or wanting to cause a scare.

 

As the days passed I've grown to like both Valentina and Janice. They were both charismatic and caring, the only difference between the two is the appearance and the fact that Janice is more on the wild side while Valentina is more calm.

 

My sleeping arrangements with Tom and Alex soon became permanent when it was evident that neither of them were going to fix his room(its not like we tried really), so they moved my stuff into their room. I didn’t mind though, I rather liked being sandwiched between those two…

 

My attention snapped back to the present when I heard a door open behind me. I felt someone stand beside me, though I'm pretty sure I knows who.

 

“So what am I going learn today Izel.”

 

She smiled as she looked off into the distance, “Today you will start on the training part of your lessons.”

 

“Oh and what are we going to be training today.”, I said intrigued.

 

Izel just looked at her nails, “So Harry, I heard you were a seeker in your quidditch team, is that true,”, I nodded warily, “So that means your reflexes are quick, “, another nod, “Good, we’ll be testing your agility and response today.”

 

I nodded, “Okay then…”, I turned to her, “When do we start?”

 

Her smile turned into a devilish smirk as she said, “Now.”

 

I looked at her oddly, “Wha-“, but i was interrupted by a loud screeching sound behind me. The force of the sound sending me flying off the porch into the ground.

 

“Ugh what the hell.”, he groaned. I look up to see Janice, Valentina, and Izel all standing in front of me, looking a bit too satisfied for my taste.

 

“Not fast enough Harry.”, Izel waves her hand and the ground started to grow spikes, heading his direction. I roll out of the, and then narrowly missing the knife Valentina threw at me.

 

“Are you all going against me!!”, I yelled.

 

Valentina raised an eyebrow. “Who ever said you’re the only one training.”

 

My brows furrowed in confusion until I heard a loud bang from the house and then Tom landing right beside me.

 

“Fucking shit.”, Tom grimaced as he stood up.

 

As soon as I stood, I saw that we were surrounded. Alex threw Tom a lightning bolt in which he dodges, as Damian threw us an explosion making both us lose our balance.

 

“C’mon you two. I know you’re both faster than this!”, Damian mocked as he again throws another spark our way. Though this time Tom casted a shield before the spark could come near us.

 

“There’s we go! Now we’re thinking!”, Alex yelled, as he sends another hexes at us.

 

I dodged it and starts sending my own spells every which way, hoping it will catch one of them.

 

“C’mon Harry I know you’ve read more spells that that!”, Alex yelled as he deflects one of my spells.

 

Oh. So they want me to play dirty…

 

Hmm…

 

Well…

 

I was given permission to do so…

 

So…

 

**_“Confringo!_ _Infrendeo!”_**

 

Janice screeches once more but this time, I quickly puts a silencing barrier around her before it can have an affect. I spotted Alex trying to sneak behind me but I was quicker.

 

**_“Keses!”_ **

 

Alex’s eyes widened as he dodges the spell. He turns back to me, “You were going to apparate me to a **_volcano!”_**

 

“You said to use the any kind of spells I’ve read about!”, I exclaim, “And I did!”

 

“Fair point.”, Alex conceded, **_“Expulso!”_**

 

Izel cackled, “Now we’re talking! **_Delacero!”_**

 

I hears Tom deflected the spell, **_“Deflecto!”,_**  I  side stepped the attack Grim-Nick was going to do, “You know, when you said y'all were slightly insane, I didn’t think you meant it!”

 

“Well now you know.”, Damian drawled sarcastically, **_“Reducto!”_**

 

Nick lunges at me at the same time Valentina does , **_“Lumos_ _Maxima!”,_** and the two soon back away blinded.

 

I hears Izel then scream, **_“Nimbus!”,_** as a thick fog covers the area and it turns deathly silent.

 

I was breathing harshly as I tried to make his way through it. I heard a branch crack behind me and quickly throw cutting hexes that way. I then hear footsteps from every direction. I looks around frantically, trying to find a target when something tackled me to the ground and pinning me. I looks up and sees Janice on top of him, holding a dagger in front of my face. I kept staring at each other, both panting heavily. The fog soon dissipated to show everyone panting and sweating and Tom being pinned down by Grim-Nick, who was now starting to lick his face off.

 

“Okay Okay! Get off me you mutt!”, Tom exclaimed, pushing away the wolf from his person. That’s another thing that’s happened over the past few days. Tom and Nick seemed to have hit it off from the start, much to my surprise as well as everyone else’s. If Tom wasn’t with either me or Alex, he was usually hanging out with Nick. Not that I’d blame him, Nick was very nice person to hang out with.

 

“Well.”, Izel spoke up, “I have to say. I’m quite impressed that you two were able to keep the fight going after…”, she did a quick tempus, “… for three hours. Nice.”, nodding her head appreciatively.

 

My eyes widened dramatically as I taped at them. We’ve been doing this for three hours!? It fealt like six!

 

“Why thank you.”, Tom responded, “Now if you’ll excuse us we’ll be right back. C’mon Harry.”, he grabbed my arm pulling me to the house's direction.

 

“And where do you think you’re going.”, Alex spoke, “We still have six more hours left to training.”

 

“But-“

 

“No but’s, Tom”, Damian proclaimed, “C’mon let’s start round two.”, he smirked, “This time though Gayla, the Dementor King and Inferi will be joining the fight.”

 

We shared a look of resignation. Yep… this was gonna be a long day…

 

~•~  
August 15th, 1995

 

I limped outside to were Janice was standing. The last two days were exhausting for Tom and I. We’ve been hexed, kicked, and punched until we could actually take them down the first day. The second we had to run around the forest while Nick, the Inferi and Dementor King chased chased. I was sore, I just wanted to sleep but I knew that I had a lesson with Janice today, and I honestly didn’t want to push it by skipping it.

 

When Janice turned his way, she winced, “Okay… maybe we did go a little… too far…”

 

I only give her a look that said, _‘You think’,_ and waited until she gave me directions.

 

“Well.”, she muttered, “Luckily for today we’ll only be focusing on one ability and won’t need much physical activity.”, I sighed in relief, “Though your throat might be sore after this.”, she concluded.

 

I nodded, really not caring for that, just not wanting to do anything that involved moving much.

 

“Okay then. We’ll be working on your scream and how to use it in many different ways. Like how I did on Monday in our training.”

 

I did wonder how Janice could use her scream as a force. It was quite intriguing.

 

“Now. We normally don’t use the defensive part of our scream, due to us not really being an interactive race when it came to wars and stuff. We usually just stay neutral and only fight when necessary.”, Janice explained, “Let me demonstrate.”, she turned to the Inferi with them, “Mr.Inferi if you would please.”, the Inferi nodded and stood a couple of three meters in front of them.

 

Janice nodded and took on a stance. She took a deep breath as her eyes locked on to her target. After a couple of seconds, she finally let out a loud, inhumane, agonizing scream, with the force to send the Inferi flying to a nearby boulder and cause said boulder to start cracking under the pressure.

 

I winced, that force could crush bones and I certainly didn't want to be in the receiving end to it again.

 

Janice had finished screaming and composed herself, “Are you alright Mr.Inferi?”, she asked, and receive a thumbs-up as an answer, “Okay, thank you, that’ll be all.”, the Inferi stood up and left the area.

 

Janice turned back to me, “That’s only one thing that the scream could actually do.”

 

My brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“You see Harry, the scream I did was only power and that’s it, but it is capable of combining with other abilities, like let’s say…”, she thought about it for awhile, “The Dementors chill! Yeah the Dementors chill. If you were to combine that ability with the scream, it’ll probably freeze anything and everything you’d scream at. Now let’s see you try, if you would please conjure a glass panel.”

 

I nodded along and did just that. I took a deep breath and scre-

 

“No no no no no. Stop.”, Janice interrupted, “You are doing it wrong.”

 

I stared at her incredulously, “But I just screa-“

 

“And that’s just it.” She cut me off again, “You just screamed. You didn’t put in any power behind, you didn’t wait for it to build up. It won’t just happen because you just scream. Now try again.”, she demanded, “And wait for the power to build up this time.”

 

I grunted but nevertheless nodded and once more got into position. I took a deep breath and allowed my magic to build up inside me, and starting to focus inside my throat, where I'm assuming my vocals are. Once I thought it was enough, I let it all out in one blow. I faintly hear glass cracking, I open my eyes to see that the glass panel had a large crack in its center, but not shattered. Ugh.

 

“You see there we go now we’re getting it.”, Janice praised, “Now we still have a couple more hours left so let’s keep practicing a bit until you could actually shatter it.”

 

And we went on like that for the next few hours…

 

~•~  
August 16th, 1995

 

Okay so Janice really wasn’t kidding when she said my throat would be sore., though Izel did have a remedy for, I just couldn’t speak for an hour or so, and even then it would still be a bit raspy. Luckily, today is my stay in day, so I didn’t need to do much. At the moment we were all in the living room like always, though this time with Nick, Janice and Gayla, The Dementor King and Inferi much prefer the outside than inside. Sadly Valentina couldn’t stay long, as she had to go back home to do her _‘duties’,_  as she calls them, though she did promise to keep in touch. Izel, Janice and Gayla were talking about this and that, Alex, Nick and Damian were having a little chess tournament, which Alex was losing miserably at. The boy never was that great at chess, but he never did know when to quit. Currently, I was laying my head on Tom’s lap, which became a bit of a habit of mine over time, as I try to, _discreetly,_ tell Alex where to move next, though it didn’t seem to help much as he lost in the end.

 

Just as Nick was about to take out Alex’s queen, Hedwig swooped in through the window, landing on the chess board, throwing all the pieces in the process and making Nick scream _‘No!’_ while Alex whooped _‘Yes!’._

 

I only grinned at the snowy owl and sat up so the bird could perch herself on my shoulder.

 

“So what ya got for me today.”, I asked while rubbing under her chin affectionately, the owl raised her right foot, showing the two envelopes tied to it. I carefully untied them and saw that they were from Hermione again and Sirius. I looked curiously at the envelope before I ripped it open to see its contents. I skimmed through it, most of it had been about how they was worried, asking where I was, if I was sure he was alright, much like Hermione’s last letter, though in the end he did ask about Izel, or rather _‘Isabella’,_ Alex, Damian, and _Thomas(aka_ Tom). Hermione must had shown him my letter to her. Sirius even said it was okay for all of us to come to what they called _‘Headquarters’,_ or something.

 

“Izel?”

 

She turned to me, “Hmm”

 

“What do you think about going to Grimmauld Place with my godfather?”

 

She had a thoughtful look before she said, “I’d say go for it.”

 

“Really?”, I say incredulously.

 

“Yeah I mean…”, she stood up, “We want them to actually trust us. And in order to do that, they must get to know us.”

 

I nodded, “But what about _Thomas?”,_ at the name, said boy turned his attention to them saying, _‘Huh?’._

 

“What about him.”

 

“I mean wouldn’t they be a bit wary of him… looking a lot like Tom Riddle and all.”

 

“Technically he is.”,

 

I rolls his eyes, “Yes, but right now _he,”,_ pointing at Tom, “is Thomas Wiltshire.”

 

“I could just be Tom Riddle’s illegitimate grandchild or something of the sort.”, Tom prompted, “ I mean I am an orphan, I could possibly be something to him and _‘not know about it’.”_

 

“Okay that’s one problem solved”, I concluded, “But what are we going to do about wands, or lack thereof.”

 

Izel beamed at this, “Oh! Thanks for reminding me.”, and soon ran out the room. We heard a lot of crashes coming from the basement and then an _‘Ahha!’,_ after that they heard footsteps making their way up and into the room once more.

 

“Tom! Harry! Catch!”, Izel threw two boxes our way and immediately catch them out of the air. Izel grinned, “Consider this your late birthday present”, she turned to Tom, “And you consider this an early birthday present. “, she grinned, “Well go on open them.”, she urged.

 

Tom and I shared an amused look, before taking the lid of the boxes. The moment my eyes landed on the item, I nearly dropped it. Laying in red silk, was a very strange, yet beautiful, looking wand. It had a metallic handle with a plain silver sphere for the base. The handle had a design that looked oddly like a ribcage. _‘Thinks_ _she’s clever does she.’_ , I mused. As I looks at the wooden part of the wand, it looked natural, like it was grown that way, and knowing Izel she probably did. At the end, it seemed to two more thin branches growing out curving in and then back out pointing upwards, which, if I was being honest, kinda looked like a trident-thing I saw on a statue once. Though instead of having that center arrow, it had a crystal, about the size of my nail, floating in the center pointing upwards as well. When I tried to push it out of place, what appeared like lightning, seemed to attach to the crystal, pulling it back to place, and when I retracted my finger, it did, as if it was never touched to begin with.

 

“Woah”, was all I could say, Tom nodding along, seeming unable to say anything else to say. Not that I'd blame him, his was quite impressive as well. It, like his, had a metallic handle with a plain sphere as the base, though the design on the handle was much different, it looked like chains wrapping around it multiple times, the chain finally ending attached to a watch. It was quite complex, I wondered how Izel actually had the patience to this. The wooden part was a also natural looking, however, just as it was near the tip, it grew out, and caved back in, the branches twisting back together, forming a perfect circle. Right in the middle was a crystal, though unlike mine, Tom’s was longer and thinner, basically dividing the circle in half. It seemed to have the same affect when disturbed, it’ll always go back to pointing straight.

 

I turned my gaze back to Izel, “What are they made out of?”

 

She grinned, “Yours, Harry, is made out of dark silver for the handle, platinum for the base and border. The wood is of a Elder Tree, the core, or cores, being a hair from a Thestral, venom from a Vampire, and crushed bone essence from a Dementor, courtesy of our dearest Dementor King.”, she looked through the open window, “Thanks by the way!”, she shouted.

 

The Dementor King appeared at the window, and did a very much exaggerated bow.

 

“Okay, there’s no need to be cocky here.”

 

The hooded figure raised his skeletal hand at her and turned his head (skull really) to the side.

 

Izel raised an eyebrow, “You know… for someone who doesn’t talk much. You’re quite snarky.”

 

The Dementor did a circular hand gesture, as if saying, _‘Your point being...’_

 

Izel shook her head and waved her hand dismissively at the Dementor, who in return, just mock saluted, before floating away.

 

“I always liked that guy…”, Izel muttered, before turning her attention back on us, “So where was I… Oh yes! Tom’s wand. Your handle is silver, while your base and border are dark silver. The wood is Hazel. The cores are, a feather from a Hippogriff, a Sphinx, and a Pegasus, all fused together with Basilisk venom.”, these creatures seemed to have two similar traits, prideful and intelligent, but considering who's it was for, it really didn't surprise me.

 

We both nodded in awe, Tom snapping out of his daze, spoke up, “Why is the handle metal? Why not just leave it with the wood, you know make it less flashy and noticeable.”

 

Izel squinted, turning her head side to side, “Well I’ll admit, the designs are a bit _much_ ", we both snorted, which earned us an annoyed glare from Izel, "but the metal is necessary.”

 

“Why though?”

 

“Because our magic doesn’t react well with normal wands.”, she answered, “You know how we usually do wandless magic so easily, right.”, they both nodded, “Well that’s because our magic is so… wild. It doesn’t really react well with wands because there is so much magic that the wand itself couldn’t handle. They’ll usually start to burn through or explode into bits the moment it touches our hands, which by the way, is what happened to your wand. Sorry Harry.”, I only shrugged, “Anyway… after doing a bit of experimenting over the years, I learned that some metals could actually absorb our magic without any affects, but since that was all it could do, I added the wood with the cores to help concentrate all the magic it has absorbed.”

 

“What about the base?”, I asked as I ran my finger around the metallic sphere.

 

“That is where your blood and hair reside.”, at seeing our perplexed expressions, _Where the he'll did she get our blood!?_ , she clarified, “It makes the bond between your wand and you stronger and more efficient.”

 

We relaxed, Tom asked, “And the crystals?”

 

“Those are Potentia gems.”, Izel explained, “At the time, I thought that the wood and cores alone wouldn’t last long, and I was right, a year later it did wand burned out, same result for the other wands I’ve made. So I did more experimenting, with little to no success, until a lady came up to me, handed me a box full of these gems, the only thing she told was, “ _This will help._ ”, and then she left. I, of course, didn’t know what she meant or what they were, so I put them to the side. One day I came back to do more test on my wand, I found that the wood actually attached onto one of the gems, when I tried to pull it out, it’ll have the same result that you had when you tried to move it. Since I couldn’t move it, I just left it there to see how it’ll act. A couple years later the wand still worked without any problems so I used them for all of our wands.”, she paused for a moment, “Oh and just to give you guys a little warning… don’t let anybody touch those crystals.”

 

“Why?”, we said in unison.

 

“Because,”, she started, “These wands are made specifically for you, which means the crystals would only work for your magic and yours alone. So if there were to be someone, who isn’t you, trying to use it or take the gem, the magic, or rather your magic, will fight back. And trust me when I say, that the results are less than pleasing.”

 

Tom and I nodded hurriedly, both of us tightening our grips on our wands.

 

“Can we see your wand?”

 

Izel smiled and nodded, before she, once again, left to the basement. After a bit more rustling downstairs, she came back with three more boxes. She held up one box, and took the lid off.

 

“This one is mine.”, she said. Holding up the item, it had a metallic handle, though the base and border did seem a bit pinkish-red. The design were vines growing wrapping around each other, with a couple of leafs and flowers here and there. The wood, or really woods, twisted together, forming a spiral and ending with a gem, the wood looking as if it had grown over the gem, which was probably the case.

 

“The handle is made of silver, with the base and border being rose gold.”, stated Izel, “The woods are four separate vines, each holding a different core. One holds a feather from a Thunderbird, another has a scale from a Hydra-", I could have sworn I saw Damian twitch at the word 'Hydra', ' _Wonder what happened there,_  "-the third is the core of a Golem, and finally the blood and hair from a Hellhound, also willingly given.”

 

Beside me, Tom muttered, “Air... Water... Earth... Fire...”

 

“Exactly.”, Izel voiced, putting the wand on the table, and grabbing another boxes lid off, “This one’s is Damian’s.”, the wand didn’t look like the others. Yes, it had a a metal handle, but it looked more like a dagger than a wand. The handle design was rope woven together, but instead of a border it had, what he thinks is a cross guard, and in the center was a clear blue gem that looked like it had many multi-colored explosions going on in it.

 

“His is made to look like a dagger, because that’s what he’s most used to. The handle and base is all dark silver, with the cross guard being normal silver. The wood is Ash, with the cores being a hair from a Manticore, scale from a Gordon, and a horn from a Minotaur.”, she closes the box and looks behind them, “Catch Daim!”, and tosses to him, I vaguely hear Damian say, _“Thanks babe!”,_ before going back to his game.

 

Izel pulls out the last box, but Alex snatched it from her hand, “And last, but certainly not least, my wand!”, he exclaimed loudly, making Izel roll her eyes at him, “Ain’t it a beauty. Dark silver handle and border, golden base. Whopping Willow wood, with the cores being Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair, and a heartstring from an Ancient Dragon.”

 

It did look nice, it was the only one to actually be carved smooth, the handle was metal, but had no design, the only thing that stood out the most was the crystal floating on top of the tip. It just looked simple…

 

“Something tells me that it’s not what than what it seems.”, Tom inquired, raising an eyebrow at the grinning boy in front of us.

 

“Perceptive as always Tommy-dear.”, his eyes flashed gold, a golden mist making its way his arm to the wand. The moment the mist touched the wand, carvings started to appear on the handle. One looked like a celtic knot, while the other looked like the northern star. Gold and Silver ropes grew out of the border, circling the wood and then coming back in and in casing the crystal, forming a cage around it. The last gold carving on the handle spelled out a quote saying…

 

_“You can’t tame the Spirit of someone who has Magic in their veins.”_

 

“Nice.”, Tom mused inspecting the wand thoroughly. I looked at my wand and then at Tom’s, a grin slowly appearing on my face as an idea came to mind.

 

“So Tom…”, Tom turned to me, “Since we have new wands now…”, Tom hummed, “What about we give the a test run.”

 

Tom brows shot up in surprise, “You want a duel.”, he asked incredulously.

 

I grinned and nodded, “Yup.”

 

Tom looked at me for awhile, making me assume he'd say no, before he shrugged, “Sure why not. I needed some practice anyway.”, Tom so had a smirk on his face, “Though… I’d prefer it, if you didn’t try to apparate me to a volcano.”, he teased.

 

My face flushed red in embarrassment, as I shouted, “I used that spell _one time!”_

 

~•~  
August 17th, 1995

 

I opened the door to the porch, and headed to the Dementor King’s direction. Who it seems, is making the weather much more gloomier than usual. The moment I was right behind the Dementor, I greeted him.

 

“Hey Dem.”, they all thought ‘ _The Dementor King_ ’ , was a mouthful, so they shortened his name to Dem or King, he didn’t seem to mind, but then again he really doesn’t say much, or anything at all really.

 

The Dementor turned to me and tipped am imaginary top hat, which got a small laugh out of me.

 

“So how exactly are we going to do this. You know… you not being able to talk and all…”, the Dementor raised a hand to silence me. And raised one bony finger, that said, _‘Wait_ _a_ _minute.’_

 

And so I did, they waited for what felt like twenty to thirty minutes, I was about to say something again , but I immediately closed my mouth the moment a dark mist covered the floating form. It was hardly noticeable at first but then it got thicker, darker, and it started to swirling around the creature, to the point that it only looked like a dark twister floating in the air. That twister soon picked up speed and crashed into the ground, making the twister pop and become a dark cloud. From the cloud came a man, wearing all black, had deathly pale skin, and inky black hair, his eyes was entirely deep black with only the cornea being a shocking white, that sent shivers through my spine. His features where sharp, and very stern, he was bulk, and had tattoos running down his arm. He looked dangerous…

 

“Woah.”, I whispered in awe, “is that your human form?”

 

The man observed himself, “No, actually this is the body of a soul I took.”, he said roughly, “his names Stephen I think…”

 

“Are all Dementors able to do that?”

 

Mortal-King shrugged, “I’d assume that most do.”, his black eyes landed on him, “But that’s not what we’re here for, and since I can’t keep this appearance for as long as five hours, let’s make this lesson quick.”

 

I nodded quickly and took a stance, “So what should I do.”

 

King started to pace around me, making me more than a little intimidated honestly, “The way to work ‘the chill’ is much like you do with the Banshee scream. All you have to do is concentrate your power and let it build. Though unlike the scream, you let out the power wildly. Let it go every which way, let it devour the area.”, he stopped pacing and looked me straight in the eye, “Now let’s see you do it.”

 

I nodded and started to concentrate. I did the same as he would with the scream and let the power build, the only problem was how I should let it out, should I just let it blow or let it out slowly. Being ever cautious today, I let it out slowly, and hoped it will have a good result. After awhile I felt the temperature around me drop, and peaked open one eye and saw that anything that’s within a ten feet radius from me, had a layer of frost on it, I could actually see my breath. I turned to the Dementor..err. man?...De-man…

 

Ha…

 

Demon…

 

Wow, it's not as funny as I thought it'll be…

 

Moving on…

 

The err… entity was smirking broadly, “Well you got it in the first try. Good, that means the rest of this lesson will be just as easy.”, he started pacing again, “Now the next part is the more offensive and defensive sides of the chill. This does more to do with the environment your currently in. If you were in a very humid place, this ability will be your greatest weapon.”

 

I nodded along as the King started to take a stance, “You must feel the moisture in the air, it’s thickness, it’s taste, and feel. Use the chill to form something in the moisture.”, as he said this small ice crystals started to form in the air, growing larger by the minute and soon connecting to form shield of ice floating in mid air, “This shield could be expanded and at times, could actually form structures.”, at this the shield started to break apart each piece then took a place around them forming a large circle. The ice shards began to grow once more, this time attaching to the ground, and forming a big ice dome around them, and a soon as it was formed it started to dissipate slowly until it was as if it was never there. King turned to me, “Now let’s see you try.”

 

I nodded, and once again concentrated. It didn’t take long for a ice crystals to start forming and growing to a shield, “Good, now dissipate it. We are done with the defensive part of the chill, I’ll leave the Building part for you to learn yourself, let’s move on to the offensive part of the chill.”, King clasped his hands together. “Now it’s still the same process, though this time you’ll have to imagine a weapon, or spike really.”, he started to expand his hands, letting a small crystal become larger and sharper, “Now the thing with this, is that it would always do what ever your want it to, it doesn’t matter how many, they’ll all work with no problem.”, the one large crystal, soon became multiple smaller ones, which went hurling to a nearby tree, leaving it with many scratch marks, “If you would.”, he gestured.

 

I clasped his hands together, making sure to put as much power into my palm. I let the crystal grow to the size I needed, before I separated it into many small sharp shards, and, like King, he hurled them to the nearest tree.

 

King grinned, “Great. Since you got both down let’s put your speed and accuracy to the test. I’ll be throwing ice shard at you, and you must shield against them and also land as many hits you can on me. Got it.”, I nodded, “Good now… Begin!”

 

~•~  
August 19th, 1995

 

I fell face first into his bed, and moaned at the soft warm feeling of it, “Ugh. This week has been so tiring.”

 

Tom yawned, “You could say that again.”, he slipped in into the bed next to him.

 

“Well at least it’s over with.”, I prompted in sleepy triumph as I buried my face deeper into the pillow.

 

“You have lessons with Gayla and me tomorrow.”, Alex spoke up while he played with his hair.

 

I groaned, “Noooo. Me no want more.”

 

Alex shrugged, “Sorry shorty, but that’s how it is. Did you send a reply to Sirius.”

 

I nodded, “This morning yeah.”, I glared at Alex, “And stop calling me shorty.”

 

“Yeah Alex.”, Tom grinned, “It’s cutie now.”

 

His glare turned to Tom, “Damn you Riddle.”

 

“Ahh but ya love me.”

 

He snorted, “That’s debatable.”

 

Tom feigned a hurt expression, “Ouch. Right to the heart.”

 

I rolled his eyes at him, “Shut up you idiot.”, and leaned up to kiss him.

 

“Hey what about me.”, Alex said indignantly.

 

I shakes my head in amusement, “Oh of course, come hear sweetheart.” And pull Alex in for a kiss of his own.

 

After pulling away, Alex grinned, “Okay I’m satisfied now.”

 

Tom chuckled on my shoulder, as I yawned, “Okay I’m going to sleep. Goodnight you two.”

 

“Night Harry.”, they said in unison.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confringo- Causes object to violently burst into fire.  
> Deflecto- rebounds spell  
> Delacero- rips an object to shreds  
> Keses- apparates someone straight into a volcano.  
> Nimbus- covers area in a thick fog.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed and I'm gonna give yall a heads up. I'm going to start two new works
> 
> One is a new series called, 'To Leave with Regret and Come Back with Shame', that will be in the Girl Meets World Fandom, if you know that show, awsome, if you don't well read it if you want, who knows you might like it.
> 
> The other work is a Harry Potter one called, 'To make the Unforgivables, Forgivable.'
> 
> Yeah a chapter on those two might come any day. Just thought I should tell yall.
> 
> Oh and Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!


End file.
